Magic VS Paranormal
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: A New Dark Lord has risen and there's only one that can defeat him... Danny Phantom Chapter 8: Danny and Harry meet at last. Also, we learn more about Vlad's past. Discontinued pending new version. Need ideas!
1. A hero falls

Here's another crossover idea I had. I think this one will be unique, though.

June 25, 1999:

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were pacing the office nervously. It was the first time they had heard of their friend for almost two years and both were worried that he would hate them.

After they graduated from Hogwarts, many things changed. For starters, Ron was now the DADA professor and Hermione taught potions after Severus Snape retired. Unfortunately, after Harry had destroyed Voldemort, he fled, not making contact with anyone in the magical world, as far as they knew.

"So what will he be like?" asked Ron. "Will he ever forgive us?"

"Harry can hold a grudge, but he's a forgiving person." said Hermione. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

"How can he be happy to see me?" replied Ron. "I blamed him when Dad was killed. I hexed him in front of everyone, and said he was no better than V…Voldemort. How could he forgive me?"

"Ron, I'm sure Harry understands that you were striking out of grief. After all, he did that plenty of times himself during our 6th year, if you'll remember."

Their minds wandered back to their 6th year, probably the worst time of their lives. Harry was a ticking time bomb, and to tell the truth, who could blame him? Fudge and Umbridge still made his life miserable, and he was dragged to hearing several times. Very few people stood beside him that year, save them, Ginny, and Neville. The last one was a huge surprise. He hexed anyone who slandered Harry. Unfortunately, he was nearly expelled when Snape fired a few exceptional insults.

That year, he was in his glory. Snape taunted Harry about his godfather every chance he got, and when Remus Lupin was killed, he got even worse. Ron came very close to hexing Snape himself, and when he looked back, he was surprised that he didn't.

The only good thing about that year was that Dumbledore had started giving Harry private lessons. He had learned a lot, and by the time 6th year was over, he was able to beat Snape in a duel, to his fury.

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione eagerly answered it. It was the Harry Potter she once knew. He was almost as tall as Ron and had developed a lot of muscle. His hair was still black and he had the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. However, his eyes seemed different, like a light green instead of the dark green they were when he was a student. He smirked and hugged Hermione tightly.

"It's great to see you again, Hermione." said Harry. "You and Ron married yet?"

"No, we're not married yet." said Hermione. "Mr. I'm afraid to talk to cute girls hasn't proposed yet."

"Hey, I'm getting there!" said Ron. "Just give me some time."

"Sorry, Hermione, you'll have to wait about 10 years for marriage." said Harry. "Well, you decided to marry a slowpoke."

Ron looked offended, so Harry quickly apologized. They talked about their days at Hogwarts while walking outside to the grounds. However, things were soon going to be far from peaceful.

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's Siren, a magical scan detected around a dozen dark artifacts. A closer scan revealed that they were designed to destroy the anti-apparition wards. He turned on a siren which warned of danger, much like an air raid siren in Britain during WWII.

The students began evacuating into their dorms, the older students ready to fight if need be. Unfortunately, they weren't the ones in danger.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard the siren, they rose their wands, prepared. Ron and Hermione retreated, but Harry stood his grounds. The bombs went off, destroying the anti-apparition wards.

"Avada Kedavra!" said Harry, firing the killing curse… right at Ron and Hermione. They rose their wands, but they were too late. He disarmed both of them and put the Cruciatus on Ron, relishing in his screams.

Dumbledore apprated onto the grounds, firing a spell at Harry. However, he easily blocked the stunner. Harry ran into the forbidden forest, daring Dumbledore to follow him, wanting to fight him one-on-one

Right as Harry got to the middle of the forest, Dumbledore appeared, cautiously going forward.

"It's not too late, Harry." said Dumbledore. "You don't have to go down this path. I can help you if you let me."

"It's too late for that, Dumbledore." Snarled Harry. "You had your chance 18 years ago, when Voldemort killed my parents. You left me with relatives that beat and neglected me without a second thought! And once I arrived at school, I was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin, spreading lies to gain attention. You didn't care at all and now you're going to pay."

He prepared to fire another killing curse, but Dumbledore interrupted with a lightning blast. Harry screamed in pain and anger and their duel begun. Unfortunately, Harry had the advantage of being faster and stronger then Dumbledore. That and he would not hesitate to use fatal curses.

Dumbledore sighed as he dodged a bone-breaker. This was the second time his failure had stared him in the face. How could he have let this happen again? He fired a massive lumos spell, hoping to blind him, but Harry simply countered with an exploding curse and he barely put up a shield in time.

Harry launched knives of fire at Dumbledore with his bare hands, but he easily destroyed them with a burst of water. Dumbledore launched tree branches at Harry, hoping to distract him, but it was simple for Harry to send them back, a few hitting Dumbledore. He fired a decapitation spell, but Dumbledore managed to dodge enough to save his life.

As the battle went on, they fought on even terms, despite the battle being in Harry's favor. They dueled, and Dumbledore realized that if he did not use dark curses, he would die. He reluctantly fired a killing curse, but it did not have the will to make it fatal. However, it was enough to make Harry scream in pain.

"Why do you do this Harry?" asked Dumbledore, still trying to pull him away from the dark. "It's not too late."

"Shut up, old fool." replied Harry, firing a muscle-shattering spell, knocking Dumbledore's leg out of commission. Before he could finish him off, Dumbledore fired lightning out of his right hand, knocking him back while he repaired his leg. He just barely made it in time.

"You leave me no choice, Harry." said Dumbledore, and starting fighting fiercely, pushing Harry back. However, he still hesitated to destroy him, which gave Harry the chance to recover. He launched fire ropes out of his wand, but Dumbledore wrapped them around Harry, and then quickly disarmed him before Harry could recover.

"I wish it could be otherwise, Harry, but I must take you into custody." said Dumbledore, pocketing Harry's wand. He then fired a stunner, knocking Harry out.

Or so he thought. Harry fired a wave of magical energy, freeing himself, and summoned his wand to him. Dumbledore then took out the sword of Gryiffindor, ready for combat. Harry simply smirked and took out a green staff, trapping Dumbledore in 8 green circles.

"So both of us brought the Founder's weapons." said Harry. "May I present to you the Staff of Slytherin."

Their battle began once more, sword to staff. Dumbledore used his wand to counter the staff's magical blasts, while going on the offensive with his sword.

"Serpsentosia!" screamed Harry, and at least a dozen King Cobras attacked Dumbledore, but he destroyed them with an exploding spell. He returned fire with a powerful beam of energy, followed by a powerful spheres. A few made contact with Harry, but he pushed the pain down and liquefied a few of Dumbledore's bones.

After about 15 minutes, both more many scars from the battle, but Dumbledore was eventually overcoming Harry's power. Soon, Harry was on his knees, trying to stay alive.

"So it's come down to this." said Dumbledore. "The Mentor must destroy the student."

"There's still one trick I have." said Harry, and then disappeared. Dumbledore sighed, panting heavily. About 10 aurors were rushing to the scene, but Harry was already gone. And a new war was about to begin.

Several hours later, Dumbledore called a staff meeting to discuss the issue. However, before it even began, Trelawney began to speak in a rough, nasal voice. _"The second Dark Lord will rise from the ashes of the first, and only the one who walks both worlds will be able to stop him. He is hated by the people, by his community, but will still stand up. He will twice defy the Dark Lord, before the final battle, when the fate of the magical world will be decided. "_

"Well, that's a great help." said Ron. "There has to be thousands of half-breeds, no offense, so who the hell is this bat talking about?"

"I hypothesize that the person, or other entity in question, shall be extremely rare, perhaps even one of a kind." said Dumbledore. "We may find the person mentioned in the most unlikely of places."

Years had gone by and Harry had risen with at least 300 followers. They went around, slaughtering muggles, and anyone who opposed him. Unlike Voldemort, Harry was not into the pure-blood mania, and offered an escape to oppressed creatures, such as werewolves and vampires. Britain, as well as the rest of Europe was in an emergency state, the Order of the Phoenix desperately trying to find the one mentioned in the prophecy.

As for Hogwarts, the students were sharply divided. About 1/3 of the students supported Harry and his campaign, fed up with prejudice in the magical world. Surprisingly, Slytherin and Gryiffindor had reached a sort of truce, since few members in their house had sympathies towards Harry Potter.

However, not all the news was good. There was a group of about 70 students, called Potter's Youth. Harry found it very amusing to imitate Hitler, and the group constantly fought with supporters of the Ministry and Dumbledore. Students rarely died, but there were always people being sent to the hospital wing. They had to have 4 matrons instead of one because of it. Dumbledore tried to keep order, but to no avail, hoping the chosen one would show up soon.

He sighed over a recent death, a 4th year pureblood girl. The only reason he did not expel the group is that he could not prove they were involved, and for now, he could keep them away from Harry. He sighed, truly feeling his age.

Potter Fortress:

"So that is the prophecy." said Harry, sitting on his dark throne with his followers around him. "You have done an excellent job, Smith. You may go back into the circle."

"My lord, do you know who the chosen one is yet?" asked a Shadow (What Harry's servants were named), then winced, expecting to be tortured.

"I do not know, but neither does that old fool, else he would begin his training and reveal himself to the Wizarding World." said Harry. "Perhaps I can get around the Prophecy and convince him to join me. With him at our side, nothing can stop us. The only thing I am sure if is that he is extremely rare, not someone like a werewolf, or half-giant. No, no, I am quite sure he is more powerful than an ordinary wizard."

"But Nothing to you, My Lord." said a new recruit who had just come out of Potter's Youth.

"All you're doing is kissing up, Higgs, but I'll accept the compliment." said Harry. "I've looked all over Britain and have found no half-breed that could possibly be mentioned in the prophecy. Flint, where do you suggest I look?"

"Per-perhaps America, My lord." said Flint. "They are known for having powerful Elf/Human hybrids."

But everyone was wrong. The savior was not even a wizard. He was an "ordinary" resident in a city called Amity Park.


	2. Two worlds, Two battles

Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I was a little low on idea. I thank anyone who reviewed the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one.

Did anyone noticed that I made the conflict between Dumbledore and Harry look like Obi-wan and Anakin? It's where I got the idea.

August 2005:

"Albus, we've been searching constantly and we haven't found anyone matching the description in the prophecy." said Snape.

"I hate to say it, but I agree." said Moody. "We've searched all over Europe and we haven't found a single wizard who's even close to the power of Harry Potter."

"Perhaps we've been looking in all the wrong places." said Dumbledore. "Sybil gave me some new information last week: "_The savior is the rarest breed of all, hidden to the world and yet known."_

"Yeah, that's a great help." said Ron. "Until we find him, we'll just have to fight Potter on our own. Do you know where his fortress?"

"Yes, I do." said Dumbledore. "It's in northern Britain, defended by many dark spells. However, we may be able to get through it if a spell I invented can get through it. We have a very small opening, but it should be enough to get through."

"How many people do we have to attack?" asked Tonks.

"About 100, half of them Ministry Personnel." said Dumbledore. "We don't know how many servants he has, so we're at a disadvantage. However, we must fight this war on our terms, not his."

"I'm sure he's going to attack Hogwarts, and if we attack now, Potter may take the opportunity to eliminate it." said Snape.

"I doubt he's going to attack Hogwarts, Snape." said Hermione. "Harry's smarter than Voldemort and knows that will turn the entire wizarding world against him."

"We still can't rule it out." said Moody. "Though I do have to admit it is quite unlikely."

"When does the attack begin?" asked Tonks.

"It begins in one hour." said Dumbledore. "I suggest that you take the time to prepare for battle. All of you know you may not return, and I commend you for your bravery to attack anyway. You prove that there is still goodness in the wizarding world."

"Merlin, how could this have happened?" asked Ron. "I can't believe Potter betrayed us!"

"Ron, there's nothing we can do about that now." said Hermione. "Harry has made his choice, and now we have to correct it."

"I feel death in the air, but who is it for: Potter, or us?" asked Ron.

"As long as we have Dumbledore on our side, we should be able to win." Hermione had never lost faith in Dumbledore, even when he had made very grave mistakes that led Harry to the dark side.

"I'm still not sure, Hermione. Dumbledore isn't superhuman, and Harry got about destroyed him 6 years ago. He's probably even more skilled now."

"We just have to have faith that we will win. Come on, we better get to the weapons room."

They arrived there within 5 minutes. The weapons room looked like a muggle antique shop, except that the weapons were magical, some of which belonged to the founders.

Ron took a broadsword, a small axe, and a bow and about 25 arrows. As for Hermione, she took a sword, shield and a 9-millimeter pistol, along with spare ammunition.

"What good is a muggle weapon going to do against Shadows?" (what Harry's servants called themselves) asked Ron.

"If you bothered to take Muggle Studies, you'd know that it's a very useful weapon." said Hermione. "A common pistol can be fired twice and quick as a wand and it's just as effective as the killing curse. Most shield charms can't block it at all and those that can just keep you alive, nothing more."

"Okay, I'll trust you." said Ron. "I still don't see it as an effective weapon."

"Hey, my dad killed 7 death eaters with a gun, but he was sent to prison because civilians owning guns are against Britain's laws."

There was a loud siren and they knew it was time to move. Despite their fear, the Order of the Phoenix were prepared to fight to the death to save their world and destroy the one who was trying to take it over.

All of them took Portkeys, shaped like Muggle paper towels. As Potter's fortress blocked Porkteys, they had to appear about 5 miles south of it. They drew their wands and swords, and touched the Portkeys.

"Great, school's going to start again in 2 weeks." said Danny Fenton, a 15-year-old boy living in Amity Park. However, he was unlike any other. He happened to be a ghost hybrid and protected the town against ghost attacks. Unfortunately, most people still saw him as a villain, but a few saw him for who he was once he saved their lives. He had his powers for about a year, and was growing more powerful with time. Even in his human form, he was growing stronger, probably for the same reason.

"Hey, at least we had a good summer, not to mention all the pretty girls in bathing suits." said Tucker Foley, Danny's best male friend. He changed little over the past year, aside from growing a couple of inches. He went with Danny when they were trying to catch ghosts, though he was often more of a hindrance than a help. He was Casper High's resident computer geek, and knew more about computers and other technological devices than almost everybody in town. A part of him was still jealous about Danny's ghost powers, though he remembered that he had a heavy responsibility.

"Tucker, do you always have to be such a pervert?" asked Samantha Manson, though she insisted that she be called Sam. She, too, had changed over the year, and looked a little more like a woman, though Danny sent death glares to anyone who dared look. She also helped with Danny's ghost fighting, and was much more useful than Tucker. Sam was the resident Goth, as well as a vegetarian. She was extremely independent, and did not hesitate to tell people what she thought, especially with her disdain of anything popular.

"Don't worry, Sam, it's a Tucker thing." said Danny. "He can't help it if he's a stupid pervert."

"Shut up!" Tucker exclaimed, with made both Danny and Sam laughed. Eventually, he saw the humor in the situation and laughed along with his two best friends.

"Let's just relax and enjoy the last two weeks of summer." said Danny.

"Sure, why not?" asked Sam.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Tucker. "I want to go to the pool and look at the girls. Danny, could you please use your ghost powers to get me in for free?"

"Tucker, I'm getting tired of going to the pool." said Danny. "Over than what you just mentioned, it's a living hell. Dash beats me up every day we're there and the lifeguards don't give a damn."

"That's what we get for having teenage lifeguards that don't care about anything but the opposite gender." said Sam. (It's sort of that way at the pool I go to in the summer, though not as bad as I describe in this story)

"So what are we going to do?" asked Danny.

"I don't know about you two lovebirds, but I'm going to a computer and observe all the electronics." said Tucker.

"I doubt that the only thing he'll observe." Sam whispered in Danny's ear, and he sniggered.

Eventually, they to go to Sam's place and decided to watch some movies. Unknown to most people, she had the richest family in Amity Park and the richest person Danny knew. (except for Vlad) Danny and Tucker poured themselves some soda and sat down in the luxury chairs.

"So what are you in the mood for?" asked Sam.

"I don't care, as long as it doesn't involve sappy romance." said Danny.

"I want to watch some mindless action." said Tucker. "I love it when blood comes out of a cut-off head." Danny and Sam just stared at him like he was an idiot.

Tucker and Sam argued for about 10 minutes about what movie to watch, while Danny simply drank his Pepsi, not wanting to get involved in another fight. Eventually, he went over to get a refill, but he didn't go 5 feet before his ghost sense went off.

Danny went ghost, ignoring his friends, who were still arguing. He flew out of Sam's house, looking for the ghost. However, he saw what he did not expect. One white dog ghost was running from several black figures who were apparently trying to destroy him.

"He may be a ghost, but I've still got to help him." said Danny.

One particular ghost was in the lead, a girl by the sounds of her voice. The dog fired several ectoplasmic blasts at her, and she was thrown back, but there were simply too many enemies to fight. Still, it was obvious that the girl, whoever she was, was the leader of this attack.

People on the ground watched in terror as the ghosts fought, and tried desperately to stay out of their way. However, 3 of the black ghosts decided to have a little fun and started attacking the townsfolk.

"Hey, leave them alone!" exclaimed Danny, kicking one of the black ghosts aside. The other two turned to him and attacked, but he simply deflected them with a rebounder. Unfortunately, that wasn't a very good idea, since one of the blasts hit a middle-aged man, injuring him seriously.

Danny kicked one of the black ghosts in the face, but then remembered he didn't have the thermos with him. The black ghosts counter-attacked, hitting Danny with a massive ectoplasmic blast. He flew up, trying to get the ghosts to follow him. They did so, and the battle continued in the air. Despite the fact that Danny was outnumbered 3 to 1, he fought them on even terms.

"Go, ghost stinger!" Danny yelled, hitting two of the ghosts with powerful blasts. He dodged the third's attacks and returned with an ectoplasmic blast from his eyes.

Slowly, he was getting the advantage over the three ghosts. However, they were still putting up stiff resistance and Danny was putting in a lot of effort to avoid being hit. In the midst of the battle, he had forgotten that there were still 4 more out there and they were wreaking havoc on Amity Park.

"Merlin, I really hope this attack succeeds." said Snape.

"We have to have confidence, Severus, or none of us will get anywhere." said Dumbledore. "I do wish Harry had not chosen this path, but there's nothing we can do now."

They stayed low and moved slowly, not wanting to attract any attention. Finally, after nearly an hour, they arrived at the Dark Fortress. Now the hard part was about to begin.

"Okay, so what's the spell you've invented, Albus?" asked Tonks. "And how long will it last?"

"No more than 3 minutes, and that's if we're lucky." said Dumbledore. "_Abolisher mauvais!"_

Suddenly, they were allowed to go into the fortress. All of them hurried like hell, not wanting to be trapped outside once the spell wore off. The last few made it inside seconds before the fortress' defenses went up once more.

"Okay, we'd better be very quiet." whispered Dumbledore. "We split into 4 groups. I'll lead the first one. Severus, you lead the second. Alastor, you lead the third group. Hermione, you lead the last one. This way, if one of our groups fall into a trap, the others can help us."

"That's assuming we get there in time." said Moody.

"True, but it is better this way, as we do not lose all of our forces." replied Dumbledore.

They moved according to plan. When opportunity came, they split up, moving as quietly as possible. They had found no resistance thus far, which made them think they were walking into a trap.

Finally, Hermione's group found a few Shadows keeping watch. They were not especially vigilant, as most of them were too busy drinking and bragging about how many people they killed.

Ron, Hermione, and Tonks moved in, intending to stop them, but the one Shadow that was alert shouted a warning just before Tonks killed him with a decapitation spell. They quickly took care of the others, as they were too drunk to fight back.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ron. "There's bound to be more of them coming."

They moved quickly, intending to join up with the other groups. Surprisingly, they saw no more Shadows, but for all they knew, they could be waiting for them.

Over 20 minutes passed, and they killed 6 more Shadows, while losing 2 of their own troops. They saw Dumbledore's group forcing Shadows back, while Hermione's group ran towards them. The rear wizards were about to curse them when they saw who they were.

"I think Harry's leading us into a trap." said Hermione. "It's been easy going so far."

"I've come to that conclusion myself, but we must strike Harry at his source." said Dumbledore. "He'll want to kill me the most, so if things turn for the worse, retreat while I hold them off."

"Albus, that's suicide!" said Tonks.

"I've lived a very long life, and the wizarding world no longer needs me." said Dumbledore. "Our fate will depend on the one mentioned in the prophecy, no matter whether or not I live."

They moved into a major chamber, and all of them had a good guess that it was where Harry and the brunt of his forces were located. All of them rose their weapons, prepared for battle.

"I've been expecting you, Dumbledore." said Harry. He was now an imitation of Voldemort, expect that he did not look like a snake and his eyes were green instead of red. "You've fallen right into my trap. How typical of you, old fool."

They saw that they were outnumbered at least 2 to 1. However, the Shadows did not move, waiting for the enemy to attack. For several minutes, nobody stirred, until a new recruit lost his nerves and launched a killing curse at the Order of the Phoenix, narrowly missing Hermione. She returned fire with her gun, killing him instantly.

The battle began, as Harry and Dumbledore furiously threw spells at each other. When Dumbledore was distracted by a powerful spell, Harry killed two of his enemies with his staff.

As for the others, they were evenly matched, despite the fact that the Order and Ministry were outnumbered. Hermione's gun was very handy, killing Shadows right and left. However, one of them eventually destroyed the gun, and she was forced to fight sword to wand.

Ron was currently in a sword duel with 2 Shadows. None of the combatants were paying attention to anything around them, just trying to destroy the other. Ron killed one of the Shadows, and the other tried to defend himself, no longer going on the offensive.

However, not all the casualties were on Harry's side. One particularly skilled Shadow killed 2 Aurors with arrows that shields couldn't stop. Another got into a duel with an Order member, and they ended up killing each other. One Shadows fired a killing curse at Hermione, who just barely dodged, but the curse hit an Auror, killing him instantly.

For the next hour, they fought, the outcome undecided. They grew tired and fought with less speed. In time, some of them stopped fighting, just paying attention to Harry and Dumbledore's duel.

"Did you really think you could win, Dumbledore?" asked Harry. "Whoever your Order kills, another will come to take his place. Your attack is just going to make my forces stronger. Thank you for weeding out useless followers."

"You will not succeed, Harry." said Dumbledore, firing a bone-breaking curse, which Harry blocked. "Your followers will turn against you, as they did against Voldemort."

"You would like to think so, wouldn't you?" replied Harry. "Why do you think I allowed you to be lead here? I want my servants to grow stronger, and that's precisely what you allowed them to do!"

The battle got even fiercer, Harry quickly gaining the upper hand. It was taking everything Dumbledore had to survive, and that seemed more and more unlikely. Few of the other combatants were fighting now.

"I'll bet you 500 galleons Dumbledore doesn't last 5 minutes." One Shadow said to another.

"What do you think I am, an idiot?" asked the second. "I'm not wasting my money on a stupid bet."

Both of them were soon killed by Ron's arrows, and the fight started again. While fierce, it was not as bad as it was when they had energy. Order members, Aurors, and Shadows alike fell as the battle took a turn for the worse. However, it was clear that the Shadows were going to win, because of sheer numbers.

"I hope the other groups get here soon!" said Hermione. "We're not going to hold much longer."

Within 5 minutes, the other groups arrived, their numbers cut in half. They, too, were ambushed and were fighting for their survival. They knew what they had to do.

"Everybody get out of here!" said Moody. "We must retreat!"

Most of them did so as best they could, several falling to the Shadows. However, Dumbledore was not moving, intending to fight to the end. Ron, Hermione, and Severus refused to move, wanting to get the Headmaster out of there before he was killed.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Harry, striking Dumbledore down. All the remaining Order members were furious, firing spells left and right, but they eventually came to their senses and realized his sacrifice would mean nothing if they did not get out of there.

10 minutes later, they got out of the Dark Fortress, beaten and weary. Out of the 114 people that came in to attack the fortress, only 29 were alive and out of them, only 4 were uninjured.

Danny beat 2 of the black ghosts, tying them up in ectoplasmic rope, and gave chase to the third. He didn't know this, but Tucker soon captured the two black ghosts in the Thermos.

As he flew, he saw the other 4 ghosts attacking people, with the white dog trying to defend them, but it wasn't doing much because of the numbers.

"Go, ghost stinger!" said Danny, firing a blast at the leader. She screamed and ordered her minions to attack Danny.

Now Danny was in a lot of trouble. He was outnumbered 4 to 1, and had already been in an intense battle. Fortunately, Jack and Maddie were on the scene and intending to defend their town.

"It's Inviso-bill!" exclaimed Maddie. "He's the one who started all this. Let's destroy him!"

"Maddie, wait!" said Jack. "He seems to be fighting these strange ghosts. I think that for once, he's actually trying to help us."

"Well, cousin, even in death, I can torture you!" screamed the girl. "This is going to be such fun!"

"You're not going to break me, Trixie, no matter what." replied the Dog.

"Do not call me Trixie!" she yelled, launching a massive ectoplasmic blast. Needless to say, the dog was out of the fight, and she flew right towards Danny, throwing him to the ground.

However, Jack and Maddie fired their Thermoses at the ghosts, catching one of them. The others saw the new threat and went straight for the two. They were formidable ghost hunters, but they could not hold their ground against 4 powerful spirits. Soon, the captured spirit was free, and they were about to kill Jack and Maddie.

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Danny, putting up a shield around his parents. The black ghost turned their attention onto him once more, and Danny was now fighting for his life. He launched a shockwave, knocking two of the ghosts back, but the others took the opportunity and attacked, hurting him badly.

"No, I'm not about to give up!" yelled Danny, and with heavy concentration, split himself into 2 Danny's.

However, it looked like it was going to get worse. Skulker and Ember had arrived, launching powerful ectoplasmic blasts.

"Great, this is the last thing I need." Danny muttered to himself as he saw the blasts coming straight for him.


	3. Realization

Well, sorry for the long wait, but I was stuck on what to do next. Hopefully, you'll be satisfied by this chapter.

Even though she saw it, Hermione could hardly believe it. Their leader, Albus Dumbledore, was gone. Ron tried to comfort her, but it did nothing. Now it seemed that the war was already lost. Everyone was silent, except for the occasional cry of anguish.

"All right, we have to pick a new leader." said Hermione, regaining composure. "Does anyone wish to take the responsibility?"

For a few moments, no one dared move. Then Tonks went forward, wanting her say on the matter.

"Well, I believe that you should become the leader." said Tonks. "You're intelligent, resourceful, and full of surprises. You'd be perfect for the job."

"Not to mention Ron's skill at strategy." added Moody. "Even I'd be hard-pressed to outflank him."

Soon afterwards, the rest of the Order agreed. Hermione was now the new Head of the Order. Now they had to get on to more important business.

"So what is our next move?' asked Hermione. "We cannot go on the defensive, as Harry will just slaughter us all, one by one. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Perhaps we can get other wizarding governments, such as America, to help us." said Robert Hiner, a muggle-born. "Surely they can see the threat Potter poses to the world."

"While a fair plan, I do not think it is an option at this time." said Hermione. "The Wizarding State will not get involved unless there is an imminent threat. They remain ignorant as always, not knowing true war."

"So what do you propose we do?" asked Tonks.

"Severus, do you think you can infiltrate Potter's ranks, or obtain informants?" asked Ron.

"Well, the second may be possible, Weasley, but Potter would recognize me in an instant." said Snape. "Until we manage to get spies in their ranks, we're fighting blindly."

"In other words, we're defenseless." said another new recruit. "Potter almost defeated us and we need to do something!"

"And what do you suggest?" Tonks demanded. "Britain's safety depends on us! Every day, Potter has additional men and creatures in his army and we must strike before they get too powerful! Not a major strike, but a guerilla attack."

"Calm down, both of you." said Moody. "Fighting is the last thing we need right now. However, I do agree with Tonks' idea for hit-and-run attacks."

"But where would they hide?" asked Seamus, one of Ron's friends. He was Irish and had blue eyes and black hair. (Sorry if that's not how he looks like, but I'm too lazy to look in the book) At this point, he was nearly 7 feet tall. He was not an exceptional dueler, but knew how to hold his own.

"They would likely hide in Knockturn Alley." said Moody. "It is a haven for those who wish to stay hidden."

"Still, it's not going to be enough." said Dean Thomas, another former Hogwarts student. He had blond hair, brown eyes, and a pale face. He was around 5'7, average size. He was well known for his skill in transfiguration. "Potter simply has too many men."

"We will have to make alliances." said Hermione. "The Ministry is as incompetent as always and we can expect no help from them."

"Who can we make alliances with?" asked Snape. "It's not like people are flocking to join us."

"We'll have to ally with groups like the Pure-blood Organization." said Hermione. They were the magical equivalent of Nazis and believed themselves superior to everyone else.

"They will never ally with us! They think us inferior, fighting for worthless causes. The minute Potter offers them power, they will join him!"

"Think again, Snape!" Ron snarled. "They are very anti-werewolf and Potter has been recruiting large numbers of him. We can simply tell them that it could help their cause to wipe out werewolf supporters. It's a terrible thing to do, but what choice do we have?"

Snape fell silent, something he rarely did. However, the silence did not last long as Dean brought up something else.

"What do we do about Potter's Youth?' he asked. "Do we expel them or just keep them here? Either way, it is dangerous."

"For the moment, we will keep them at Hogwarts." said Hermione. "Here the teachers can watch over them, and if they are expelled, Harry will be the first one they go to."

After some argument, they decided to keep them in Hogwarts. Either way, it was a dangerous decision, but they chose what they thought was the lesser of two evils.

Danny thought he was finished for sure… until he saw Skulker and Ember's blasts fly past him and hit a black ghost that was about to attack him from behind. He was very shocked, but he couldn't ask any questions as he narrowly dodged another blast.

Now the tide was slowly turning. Danny finally took down 2 of the black figures, while Skulker and Ember fought the others. Danny came to their aid, since they were his allies at the moment. After another was captured, the battle seemed over.

That is, until the leader slammed Danny into the ground. The Ghost Dog tried to defend him, but he was too weary and the leader was too powerful.

However, Danny managed to recover quickly. He fired a ghost stinger at the black ghost, which gave him time to take the offensive. The battle soon went into the sky and neither managed to get an advantage over the other.

"Do you really think you can beat Bellatrix Lestrange, foolish child?" asked the ghost.

"Considering your name, can I assume your parents aren't very smart." replied which only made her angrier, but he managed to put up a shield in time to deflect her blast.

On the ground, Jack, Maddie, Skulker, and Ember were watching the fight with awe. Normally, they would be fighting to the death, but the sheer intensity of the battle was simply stunning.

"Look at Inviso-bill and the other ghost fight." said Jack. "I never knew ghosts were this powerful."

"Most aren't but there are exceptions." said Skulker. "The ghost child and Bellatrix happen to be two of them. (To himself) I must advance my weaponry or my prey will defeat me once again. All my instincts tell me to destroy Bellatrix, but as a fellow warrior, the ghost child must fight alone."

"Is it possible that Inviso-Bill is on our side?" asked Maddie. "It's unlikely, considering the attack he led several months ago but I've heard reports from numerous people, particularly Paulina Sanchez, that Inviso-Bill has saved their lives from other ghosts."

"Of course he saves your asses!" said Ember. "Are you humans really that stupid?"

"Ember, you fool." Skulker berated. "You are not helping Master Plasmius in his goal."

"Don't worry, they're still too entranced by the battle to hear us." replied Ember.

Indeed, it was true as Danny and Bellatrix fight on the rooftop of Amity's tallest building, the Amity News. Finally, Danny began to get the upper hand, despite Bellatrix's attempt at stopping him. He finally got the time to take out the Thermos and suck her inside. It was difficult, as she was very powerful, but he finally managed it.

"Well, I can't hold this form for much longer, so I better get out of here." Danny said to himself. He turned invisible and flew as fast as he could to Fenton Works (Which was only 50 miles an hour, since he really tired himself out)

"That was absolutely amazing!" exclaimed Tucker. "I never knew he could do that."

"Tucker, you might want to quiet down." said Sam. "There are a bunch of people around. If you blow his secret, I will personally tear you limb from limb."

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were having their own conversation. Jack had just realized that he had been standing next to a pair of ghosts for 10 minutes and Maddie was trying to keep him quiet. Finally, he settled down and talked more calmly.

"I've never seen ghosts like those before." said Jack. "I never thought they could be black or that powerful."

"There's much we don't know about ghosts." said Maddie. "We better keep constant watch on this city. I'll see if Inviso-Bill will accept a truce. Problem is, he'll likely think it's a trap."

"I'd have no problem trapping him." said Jack.

"I'm not as sure he's evil anymore. I can him save people and even ghosts that were known to terrorize others helped us in this battle. These are a whole new breed of ghosts, and we know next to nothing about them."

"Don't worry, the Fenton Gliders will be more than a match for them!"

"We can't be sure of that."

3 days later:

"We've looked everywhere and we can't find any sign of him." said Ron. "Maybe this guy doesn't exist."

"It could be a girl, you know." said Hermione.

"We don't need the arguing, guys." said Tonks, who was the only Order member around them at the time.

"Perhaps we've been looking in the wrong place." said Hermione. "I say we should go to America. We may have better luck. Of course, I got a newspaper about events that took place 3 days ago."

"It's a small down called Amity Park." said Ron. "Who cares?"

"It's hardly a small town. It's got about half a million people there. Anyway, there's some kind of creature Muggles are calling a ghost named Inviso-Bill terrorizing the town. He's supposed to be very powerful and he could be it. Besides, Trelawney said the Savior would be "_Hidden and yet seen…"_

"Well, what do we have to lose?" asked Tonks. "I'll notify the order on our next meeting."

"We may as well notify them now." said Ron. "We're taking a trip to America!"

"Still, it's a very large place." said Hermione. "We may not find him or her. Besides, who's to say our savior even exists yet?"

"He's got to or the prophecy wouldn't have been made." said Tonks. "Besides, look at this. Muggle newspapers are generally dull, but this I found pretty interesting. Got it off the internet."

"What's an internet?" asked Ron.

"We'll explain later." said Hermione. She took a look at it and saw the headline "Inviso-Bill terrorizes Amity Park with ghost allies)

_"The Dibolical ghost kid that has been attacking Amity Park for nearly a year, despite attempts to defeat him by ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton, in addition to Valerie Grey, has attacked yet again. Several people have been killed and dozens wounded, the first fatalities in Inviso-Bill's reign of terror._

_However, not everyone believes that Inviso-Bill was attacking us, instead insisting that he was trying to save lives. Paulina Sanchez, a local teenager, has been especially vocal, in addition to two others, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. _

_"We're not entirely sure ourselves." said Jack. "We'll have to keep a close watch and be sure of the truth. This new evidence is disturbing."_

_However, the mayor insists that Inviso-Bill is evil, but perhaps this is because the mayoral election is due to take place in two months. His supporters rally to him, claiming that we must destroy the ghost kid before he takes over the town. _

_For those who live outside of Amity Park, or are visiting, Inviso-Bill is extremely dangerous, his resilience, agility, and strength for surpassing those of a normal human. His most dangerous abilities are firing energy blasts out of his hands and eyes, each capable of killing a human. Other abilities include an energy shield, invisibility, intangibly (Which makes him invincible to all but the purest ghost weapons), flight, overshadowing, a deflector (which allows him to return an opponent's attack) and a powerful ray of energy known to most as a ghost stinger. _

At the end of the article, there was various pictures, such as Inviso-Bill fighting a punk rock ghost (ember), fighting someone on a motorcycle, and him firing energy blasts. Needless to say, the trio was shocked at the article.

"Inviso-Bill?" Ron asked. "What kind of a stupid name is that? Muggles are just plain weird."

"This may be the one we're searching for." said Hermione. _"Hidden and yet seen" _Perhaps he is the only one who can defeat Harry. I hate to ally with him, but we may have little choice."

"Calm down, please." said Tonks. "We don't know if this is the one the prophecy referred to."

"Perfectly true, but I think it's worth investigating." said Hermione. "This time tomorrow, we're heading for Amity Park!

Well, that's chapter 3. I hope it wasn't too rushed, but I did want to finish this chapter, since I had a writer's block for a long time. Enjoy! I'll update when I can.


	4. New students

Well, these chapters and the plot are going to build up fairly slowly but I'll do what I can. Anyway, without further ado…

Danny and his friends were now beginning sophomore year. There had been no major ghost problems ever since the attack 3 weeks before. Unfortunately, that's what worried him, which made him think Plasmius was up to something.

"Just be grateful for a break." said Tucker. "We don't have to stay up all night."

"Well that's true." said Danny. "Let's get to Lancer's class before we're late."

They arrived just a matter of seconds before the bell rang. Lancer was the same as ever; out of shape, obsessed with books, etc. Today, however, he was looking annoyed.

"I'd like to introduce two new students." said Lancer. "They are William Grey and Travis Thorn. I suggest you treat them respectfully, or you will hear from me."

William was similar to Dash in size, except that he was fatter. He had blue hair and brown eyes and had a peaceful look about him. He wore a black shirt with blue shorts, which obviously revealed that he didn't care for fashion. He looked bored and eager to get the class over with.

Travis, on the other hand, was genuinely interested, though why Lancer glared at him was anybody's guess. He had brown, curly hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown shirt and pants, preferring a plain look. He was skinny, about Danny's size.

William sat next to Dash and Paulina while Travis sat next to Danny. Travis seemed to be more pleased with his seating arrangement than William, who was groaning.

"So do you two know each other?" Danny asked.

"We're cousins." he replied. "By the way, why do you have a paranormal book in your backpack?"

"How did you know it was paranormal?" asked Danny.

"I saw that book in a used bookstore two weeks ago. It had a black and green color combination on the top. Tucker, you're obsessed with Jasmine."

"No, I'm not!" exclaimed Tucker. "What would give you that idea?"

"More important, how do you know who she is?" asked Danny.

"For starters, your backpack is open and I recognized her from the two zits on the left side of her nose." said Travis. "As for knowing what her name was, I heard one of the teachers call 'Jazz' and she responded. What was I supposed to think?"

"You're certainly an observant person, Travis." said Sam. "What can you tell about me?"

"For starters, you're not a Goth except to appear different." said Travis. "Your parents are the complete opposite of you and you spray paint your clothes black as a form of teenage rebellion."

"How do you figure all this out?" asked Danny.

"You guys should keep your backpacks zipped all the way." he replied. "But even without that, I can sort of tell. You were complaining about your parents earlier and my hand brushed up against your dress. It didn't feel quite like a dress, so I put two and two together."

"What are you, a pervert?" asked Tucker.

"No, it was pure accident." said Travis. "You're worse than I am. You walked by the girls' locker room 11 times and every time someone came out, your eyes looked around as much as they can."

"We better get to work before Lancer catches us." said Tucker, trying to control his embarrassment.

Not to mention Sam's wearing a bra with straps in the front. On her back, there's no imprint of any straps. And Danny's also got lipstick in his…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the class started laughing. They apparently heard Travis' last comment. William shook, hoping this wouldn't be another school that hated his cousin.

"Students, if you have to talk about your personal lives, please do it outside of my classroom." Lancer said strictly and the class quieted down, though they still sniggered.

Class went by the same way for the next couple of hours. Travis seemed to have fun being around them, though Tucker and Sam were irritated. Danny, however, took an instant liking to the boy. William met up with him, furious at Dash for ripping up his handbook.

"So what school did you two go to?" asked Danny.

"We went to Sacramento Christian, a catholic school." said William. "It wasn't very fun, but my cousin won the state spelling tournament."

"He's that smart?" asked Sam.

"Yep, always was." replied William. "Social skills need some work, but you didn't need me to tell you that."

"Can you tell him not to shout out embarrassing facts?" asked Tucker.

"It won't do any good." said William. "Besides, you got to admit that it was… Valerie? Is that really you?"

Valerie walked up to the group and was shocked to see him. After a few seconds, they hugged each other tightly. Valerie decided to explain to the dumbfounded teens.

"We're half-siblings." said Valerie. "I'd rather not go into any more detail."

"Your mom ran off with another man." said Travis.

"I never told you that!" she said angrily.

"You didn't need to." said Travis. "It's quite simple if you think about it. Mom, Burt and you all have blue eyes, but I have brown. Not to mention the nose differences, differences in hair type, that sort of thing."

"Do you ever listen to me?" she screamed.

"Valerie, calm down." said William. "Yelling at him isn't going to do any good. How many times have you done this before. Travis, what are you doing?"

"Just putting these lockers at zero." said Travis. "They're supposed to be at zero."

"Travis, leave my locker alone." said Danny. "It's fine where it is."

Travis sighed and looked around. He figured out that Paulina was a smoker, Dash and the other football players were trying to sneak into the girls' locker room, and a boy and girl that everyone thought was together were related.

His attention was focused on the football players, though. Dash was drinking grape soda, chugging it down to his disgust. Not to mention it dribbled over his shirt. Before Travis could clean, he was called back to reality.

The bell rang and they gathered their books. Travis saw Danny leaving his lock at 7 and fought the instinct to change it back to zero. Meanwhile, while getting their books, Valerie and William were talking about what had gone on over the years.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" asked Ron. "it's not like he's just going to show up."

"We don't know who he is." said Hermione. "We'll just have to wait until he comes around."

During lunch, they again walked to their lockers, chatting with each other. Sam and Tucker had warmed up to Travis a little, but they still were not happy with him. William had hung around, looking proud of himself for punching Dash in the stomach.

"You know, why the hell did we decide to take theatre arts?" asked Danny, opening his locker, ignoring Travis trying to set the lock at zero. "She's just plain obsessive."

"Mr. Fenton!" yelled a voice. Mr. Lancer was above them, glaring at Danny. He had no idea what was going on and wondered why he was angry this time. "Please open your locker."

He did so and Lancer's glare darkened. Inside was a box with over 250 dollars behind it, belonging to the 10th grade officers. Students started to crowd around, wondering who Lancer was yelling at.

"Mr. Lancer, it can't have been him!" said Tucker. "We were with him the whole time!"

"I'm sure, Mr. Foley." said Lancer. "As much as I would like to charge you and Ms. Manson as accessories, I'm afraid I can't prove it."

He dragged Danny to the office, with his friends staring in bewilderment. Sam sighed; she knew Danny didn't do this. She just knew it!

"He didn't do it." said Travis. "And I'm going to prove it."

Danny was expelled and sent home. His parents and Jazz were furious. Sam, Tucker, Travis, and William went to his house to try and console him. (Sam and Tucker didn't want them to come, but William knew that if it was planted, Travis would be the only one who could figure it out)

"Why did you do it, Danny?" asked Jasmine. She didn't want to believe he had done it, but who else could it be? "Why?"

"Jazz, I didn't." replied Danny. "I thought you of all people…"

"Forget it, Danny." said Jazz. "Just do the right thing. Please," She saw them and said. "Danny can't have visitors for a month. You better leave before Mom and Dad get back."

"Jasmine, if Danny truly didn't do it, Travis may be the only one that can prove it." said William. "Just give us a chance?"

"Okay, how do you know he's innocent?" asked Jazz.

"The locker," Travis replied. "When we went to third period, the lock was at 7, but when we arrived at lunch, it was all the way at 17." Jazz looked at him questioningly. "I got a good look, okay?"

"Can you help us?" asked Sam. "Please, I know he's innocent."

"I hope he didn't do it." said Jazz. "What kind of help do you want?"

At that moment, Tucker took out a jumbo bag of M and M's and started chomping down on them. William took them away, saying he'd get them back after they were done.

"Find out who was excused from class, who has a free period, everyone that was out in 3rd and 4th period." said Travis. "That should give me a list of suspects."

Danny walked out of the house, going for a walk. Unfortunately for him, a police car stopped and they got out of the vehicle with handcuffs.

"Daniel Fenton, you are under arrest for stealing school property." he said. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you by the state."

They stared in shock as he was hauled to the back of a police vehicle. "We don't have a lot of time." said William. "We're counting on you, Travis."

Danny groaned as he was once again interrogated. They would still not believe him when he said he was innocent. It looked like he was going to spend some time in the hall, not to mention his parents were going to kill him.

Speaking of which, they finally arrived, wanting to speak with their son. He wondered how much trouble he was going to get into.

"Before you ask, I didn't do it." said Danny. "I don't know how the money got in there."

"Don't worry, I believe you, son." said Jack. "There's only one logical explanation: a ghost overshadowed you and framed you for what he did! I bet it was Inviso-Bill!"

"Yeah, I'm sure the jury is really going to believe that." Danny replied sarcastically.

"Danny, in juvenile cases, the verdict is decided by a judge, not a jury." said Maddie. "That is, unless it's a serious offense."

"So basically I'm screwed." said Danny. "This is just perfect."

"So that's the list." said Jazz.

"Danny definitely isn't on it." said William. "He's on to something."

"Okay, now who would have access to the money, or Danny's locker combination?" asked Travis. "The teachers would, but why would they steal the money and blame it on a student? No, I'm sure this is personal."

"We can't go to the school board based solely on this." said Tucker.

"True, but it is something." replied Jazz. "Travis, can you figure out anything more?"

"Where do they keep locker combinations?" asked Travis.

"They're in the counselor's office." said Sam. "So whoever did it was in the counselor's office before."

"But I'm sure they don't release the locker combinations to students." said Tucker. "They better not know mine."

"23-9-4." Travis replied and Tucker glared at him angrily. "All you have to do is be observant."

"Can we get back to the problem, please?" asked William.

"Okay, the person who framed Danny would have to have access to the money and the locker combinations." said Travis. "Who's the treasurer?"

"His name's Bob something." said Sam. "I didn't really pay attention."

"Jazz, I'll need one more favor." said Travis. "Ask the teachers what time they let students out and why. I want to take another look at his locker."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Valerie, walking into the room.

"Don't you ever knock?" Sam demanded.

"I've been knocking for 5 minutes, trying to get your attention." she replied. "So what is all this about?"

"Danny's innocent." said William. "Travis has been figuring every single reason why he couldn't do it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Valerie.

"Go to the counselor's office." said Jazz. "You're one of her favorite students and ask her who's been in there."

"Isn't that confidential information?" asked Valerie.

"I'm sure there are ways around it," said William. "We don't have a lot of time to put our plan into action."

"Is that scanner working yet?" asked Tonks.

"No, I'm afraid not." said Hermione. "Something seems to be blocking it, but what kind of magic could do that?"

Just then, it completely shut down. Hermione growled and tried to fix it, but no matter what she did, nothing seemed to work.

"We've been here for nearly a day and found nothing." said Ron. "This may have been a waste of time."

"And this will be the end of your time." a voice laughed.

"Well, here are all the times the teacher remembers." said Jazz. "So what do you think?"

"I'm sure he'll figure out something, but this is nearly impossible." said Valerie. "Even he's going to have a hard time."

Ignoring her, Travis looked it over, deep in thought. After about 10 seconds, he set it down and walked around. He walked from room 206 to the office, then from room 206 to the bathroom. Travis was counting to himself as he walked slowly, then briskly.

After nearly 5 minutes of waiting, he stopped and faced them. "I solved the case." he said. "I know who did it and I know how. I'll have to check a few more things to be sure, but I think I can prove Danny's innocence."

"Thank you, Travis, thank you!" said Jazz, hugging him tightly.

"You still got it, cuz." said William. "Valerie, help him check what he needs. Jazz, maybe you should go with him in case they need you."

They left and Tucker and Sam looked no less proud. William laughed and they sat at a table. Tucker got himself starburst from the snack stands. He ripped open the wrapper and was about to eat them when Travis started sorting them by color.

"Travis, what are you doing?" asked Tucker, trying not to get mad. After all, he just proved Danny was innocent.

"I'm separating them." replied Travis. "They've got to be separate."

"Guys, Lancer's willing to hear us out." said Valerie. "We have to meet with him after school."

"Okay, I know that they had to let me go because they didn't have an arrest warrant for me, but why am I allowed in school?" asked Danny.

"Travis is about to prove you innocent, Danny." said Sam. "We're meeting with Mr. Lancer."

They walked into his office while he was talking with Dash. He told him to leave, but Travis shook his head, wanting him to be there.

"Okay, here's what happened." Travis began.

So what did you guys think? Was it good or did I suck? Click that button below to tell me.


	5. Exoneration

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I have to start working on "Danny in Jump City". Hopefully, this will satisfy you for a little while, since it's longer than any of the others, I think. Sorry I'm not very good at updating.

Immediately after Travis made his statement, he started looking nervous. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked irritated, but William waited patiently, knowing his cousin's quirks.

"Okay, here's what happened." said Travis. "You, Mr. Baxter, stole the money and tried to frame Danny."

"That's ridiculous!" said Mr. Lancer. "Dash is a star student."

"You're kidding, you can't be that blind." said Sam. "It figures that the Vice-Principal always stands by the football kids, no matter what."

"Can we just get back to the case here?" asked William. "Travis, why don't you mention how you knew Danny was innocent?"

"It's quite simple." said Travis. "Danny would not have access to the money unless he was part of the sophomore student council. As he obviously isn't, he couldn't access it, even if he knew where it was. After all, it was under lock and key, if I guess correctly, Mr. Lancer."

"Yes, you're right." said Mr. Lancer. "Go on."

"You can't believe these losers, can you?" asked Dash pleadingly.

"I'm going to hear him out." he replied. "He's made a good point."

"Okay, the first thing that indicated that Danny was innocent was the lock on his locker." said Travis. "I noticed that when he spun it, it landed on 7, but when the lunch bell rang and he opened it, it was on 17, thus giving me the indication that somebody has tampered with it."

"I still don't quite see…"

"Which brings me to my next point. Jasmine, being an honor student, asked the teachers who was let out during periods 3 and 4. Dash Baxter was one of them. Out of 43 people let out during that time, only 2 people have access to the treasury. That made me think beyond any doubt that Mr. Baxter was guilty. He had a motive, after all, and this was personal. Not to mention that Danny was not excused for any reason, since he has a reputation for being a troublemaker." )Sam and Tucker glared at Dash)

"Shut up, Loser!" Dash yelled. "Mr. Lancer, don't believe this guy. He's making up stories."

"I'm not so sure, Mr. Baxter." he replied. "He's asking some interesting questions."

"Well, this should be it." said Tucker. "You can go ahead and suspend him now."

"Not yet." said Sam. "He's still got more, I'm sure."

"However, there is more evidence to incriminate him." said Travis. "During 3rd period, Mr. Baxter is in room 206 for World History and was excused from 11:27 to 11:31 to go to the restroom. I walked both briskly and slowly from there back to room 206, and even taking into account time needed to go poop (Tucker snickered, but silenced by Sam's glare) he could easily be back by 11:29.

"However, Danny's locker was farther away. I walked from there back to room 206, both slowly and briskly, and it was close to a perfect match, taking about 4 minutes.

"But there's one last thing I need to mention. Mr. Lancer, is it not true that you often let Mr. Baxter into the counselor's office, sometimes unsupervised?"

"Yes, that's true." said Mr. Lancer.

"And how long was he left by himself when he visited?"

"He went there yesterday to ask for help with his homework. It's not exactly unusual."

"You got him now, Travis!" exclaimed Sam. "Score one for the little guys!"

"Thanks, Travis." said Danny.

"We're not done." said William. "Save it."

"If I could continue?" asked Travis. "He was likely planning this for days. He probably found Danny's locker combination, wrote it down so he wouldn't forget it and framed Danny for petty theft. Okay, that's it."

"Your jock status isn't going to save you this time." said Danny, and the rest of them grinned.

"Mr. Baxter, I would like to talk to you alone." said Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Fenton, if you and your friends were so kind to leave the room…"

They left, everyone grinning. Dash was in for it and would be suspended at least.

"Thank you, Travis." said Danny. "Without you, I'd be in a holding cell, waiting for trial."

"You still got it, Travis." said William. "Who feels like celebrating?"

However, The Order of the Phoenix were in serious trouble. Half of their members have fallen. Their enemies could simply go right through spells. They were dressed in green muggle police suits for reasons unknown to them.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Ron shouted, taking down one of their enemies. Amazingly, however, he got up and continued fighting.

"How the hell did Potter create servants that the killing curse can do nothing against?" asked Snape.

"You mean the new dark lord?" said their leader. He was dressed in a white suit and tie, and had green eyes. "After your group dies, he will be next."

"Who are you?" asked Tonks, trying to get up.

"Name's Walker, wizards." said the figure. "I am your judge, executioner, jury executioner, jailer, and if necessary, your executioner." (Couldn't resist)

"You said executioner three times." said Moody. "Not known for speaking skills, are you?"

"I like that part of the job." Walker replied. "And I enjoy this even more."

The Order fought to the fullest, but their enemies were more powerful than themselves and even the unforgivable curses could not bring them down. Over half of them had fallen, 2 dead, while Walker was laughing.

"I think these things are ghosts, but not a kind we know." said Hermione. "Let's see if these work. _Spector Zerstörer!"_

This time, it had some effect. One of Walker's henchmen screamed in pain. 2 more shots and it collapsed. However, there were at least a dozen left and only 5 of the order were still standing. Walker's main man attacked Ron and Hermione, firing ecto-blasts, almost getting through their shields.

"No one's going to save you now, wizard scum, not even Danny Phantom." said Walker.

"Danny Phantom?" Moody growled in confusion, trying to keep his dignity while being held up by a ghost.

"Better known to you as Inviso-Bill, or as he is known to us, the destroyer." Walker explained. "He's public enemy number 1 and yet he still does not give up, even destroying the greatest threat of the ghost zone, Pariah Dark."

Ron and Hermione let Walker continue, thinking of a plan to escape. Another one of his henchmen went down, and they put up a shield to protect from any other attacks. However, attacks from three persistent ghosts broke through the shield and disarmed them. They were hoisted up to face Walker.

"I'm sure Plasmius will take an interest in you two." said Walker. "It'll be interesting to see if magical blood in enhance our power."

"Thanks again, Travis." said Maddie. "Glad to know my son is innocent."

"So what happened to that Son of a Bitch who framed him?" asked Jack, shocking the kids. It was a rare occasion that Jack swore.

"He got 3 days suspension and was kicked off the football team." said Sam.

"Nice to know some people still get what they deserve," said William. "You may want to hold off on the praising, though. Travis seems like he's about to collapse."

Travis was blushing furiously, not used to this kind of attention. None the less, he grinned.

"So what can you tell about them?" asked Jazz.

"Obviously, they're obsessive about ghosts." said Travis. "But they don't have much of a life other than that; the bed hasn't been slept in for at least 2 days. And the only thing they wear is jumpsuits. Also… Oh, god."

"What is it?" asked Jazz in concern.

"Nothing, I just spaced out for a moment." Travis lied. He knew that if he told them what he had seen, nobody would believe him. "Anyway, you keep your money in the coffeepot, Mr. Fenton once was a stage wrestler, and the last thing I can tell for the moment is that Ms. Fenton was once in the Army, and became a master sergeant."

"How do you know all of that?" asked Maddie.

"I've given up trying to figure out." said William.

"There was an old army uniform in the lab, probably as decoration." Travis explained. "The insignia had 5 stripes but without any sort of sign in the center."

"I have to admit, that is amazing." said Jack. "Want to come downstairs and get a closer look at our inventions?"

After they went down, Jazz decided to add her two cents. "He's probably the only one who's actually interested in what they do."

"Don't you ever get jealous?" Sam asked William.

"Not anymore." said William. "I've learned not to for reasons that I'd rather not state."

"So what do we do now?" asked Tucker.

"I'm up for playing doomed Version 2.3." said Danny. "Anyone interested?"

"Sure, I'll give it a shot." replied William. He, Danny, and Tucker went up into Danny's room to play the latest updated game, while Jazz decided to go through her psychology books again.

After a while, however, the cousins decided to go home. Danny and the others waved them goodbye. "Well, they seem like pleasant people." said Tucker.

"Don't judge too quickly." Sam warned. "We've only known them for a few days."

"Can't you give anyone the benefit of the doubt?" asked Danny.

"If I did, I'd be friends with that snob Paulina." said Sam, hoping her friends would not drool over them again.

"The latest update on the downtown battle is now in." said a news announcer. The trio saw ghosts and what looked like wizards fighting it out. Danny immediately recognized Walker and his men. Tucker and Sam offered to go, but Danny declined. This was something he'd have to do alone.

Hermione knew they were finished. Potter didn't have to raise a finger to cripple the order now. They tried their best, but they just weren't powerful enough.

That is, until Walker was kicked aside by Inviso-Bill. They were about to fall, but he managed to catch them in time. They breathed a sigh of relief and realized that this could be the one they were looking for.

_How can that be possible, though? _Hermione's rational side argued. _He's a ghost; he doesn't walk both worlds. _

By this time, Walker had recovered and was pressing the attack. His men had come to assist, but Inviso-Bill was ready. He sucked one of them into a mysterious containment device, which made the others more cautious of him.

"Phantom." said Walker. "Only you would save magical scum such as them."

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"They are the sworn enemies of all ghosts and you have committed the greatest crime imaginable."

The battle began, even more intense than before. Phantom was almost overwhelmed with attacks from 8 different fronts at once. His shield barely held against his attacks. However, he immediately gained Ron and Hermione's respect, since he was risking a lot to help them, if Walker was telling the truth.

"We better get the others out of here." said Hermione, turning on their Portkeys. The others were gone, but for some reason, they could not turn their eyes from the battle. Inviso-Bill, or Phantom, was a skilled and strong fighter, much more so than any of them.

Nonetheless, Walker and his men had numerical superiority and were not about to back down. "You see, punk, you cannot beat me." said Walker. "As punishment for aiding and abetting our most hated enemy, death is the only one appropriate sentence. It's a shame that you're only half ghost, else you would join us."

_Half ghost? _Ron thought in confusion. _It looks like he's the one we're looking for. _

Harry had figured out the Order's objective. He, too, was sending forces to America in order to establish a firm support group when it came time to invade them. Inviso-Bill was their target and it would be quite a fight.

"So he wishes to defy me as well?" asked Harry to himself. "Let's see if he fares any better than that pathetic excuse for a wizard, Dumbledore."

He was watching the fight through a magical projector and was quite intrigued. Harry had decided to send a dozen elite Shadows in addition to a squad of dementors to destroy a second threat. It was a risky move, but necessary to learn whether or not he was a threat.

He had performed a ritual that tripled his power, but he could not absorb any more in his current form. He would have to adjust it, become 10 times what Voldemort was. All that it would take him was time.

Only 3 of Walker's henchmen, in addition to Walker himself, were still standing. However, over 20 buildings were destroyed or damaged and there was no way to know if there were any casualties. Danny was getting worn down and knew he had to find some way to beat them.

However, it didn't look possible as his enemies surrounded him. He tried to put up a shield, but was too weak to do so. Danny's ghostly wail was likely to destroy them… and several blocks with them. So that was not an option.

"_Spector Zerstörer!" _Ron and Hermione yelled, shocking Walker badly. It gave Danny a chance and he sucked another of his goons in the Thermos. He was injured, though, and was not fighting at full capacity. Still, Walker was occupied by those two which meant he was in less danger.

Another of the ghosts went down, courtesy of an ecto-grenade. "It figures I'd find you here, Phantom." said Valerie. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Hello, I'm trying to save the town." Danny replied. "And I'm going to do it with or without you. By the way, those two could use your help."

A quick glance told Valerie he was telling the truth. She flew off to deal with Walker while Danny still had 5 goons to take care of. _I wonder if my ghostly wail can hit a smaller area? _He thought. _Well, I've got no choice but to find out. _

He tried the experiment and surprisingly, it worked. Within seconds, 2 more went down and he sucked them into the Thermos. However, he knew it was not going to work a second time so he put up a shield and hid behind it.

"Typical, Phantom." one of them said. "You talk a lot, but you're nothing but a coward."

"You're one to talk." he retorted. "You need several guys to beat one ghost. It looks like we do have different versions of pathetic."

Unfortunately for him, he transformed back into a human. Hoping their were no cameras around, he got up tried to go ghost but was pinned against the wall by the guards… only to watch them being tackled by a pair of animals.

Danny recognized one of them as the dog that the black ghosts were after during the last attack. The other one, however, looked like a blanco version of Wulf. They fought with the three guards, taking them out in about 30 seconds.

And that just left Walker. He and Valerie were evenly matched, but he could not get away long enough to destroy his targets. When the others joined in, including Danny who had recovered slightly, he realized that he was outmatched.

"This isn't over, scum." said Walker. "We'll finish this." _I have what I came for, in any case. _

Danny collapsed, in addition to the two others.

"Wizards?" asked Vlad. "You're sure?"

"There is no doubt in my mind." said Skulker. "You witnessed the battle."

"True, and young Daniel has committed the worst crime under ghost law, yet he is ignorant of this fact." said Vlad. "It'll be interesting to see how this plays out."

"I am required to destroy him at any cost, as are any ghosts that come in contact with him."

"Tell me, why do you hate them the way you do?"

"Take a look in the history books and legends. Wizards are responsible for millions of deaths, even among their own. They must be completely destroyed." Skulker was worried that Vlad would punish him for his disrespect, but he merely nodded.

"Is there any possible redemption?"

"There is one way, but no ghost will attempt it."

"From what I have seen of young Daniel, I would not be surprised if he is capable of destroying such a large threat. Is there anything more you know of the current events?"

"Spectra has revealed that Wizarding Britain is in a civil war, and that the dark lord may become the most powerful wizard in existence, greater than even Merlin."

"In any case, what does a ghost have to do from redemption?"

"They must liberate fellow ghosts from a deadly threat, muggle or wizard. In other words, he will have to kill his own parents."

"Thank you, Skulker." So Daniel had made enemies. It would only be a matter of time before he was forced to come to him, and since the Fentons were well-known among ghosts, he would have to destroy them, Or at least his father. Vlad knew that while Maddie was the greater threat, no one would dare make an attempt on her life as long as he existed.

Soon he would have a family once more.

The voice laughed yet again. He had no idea where he had ended up, but it mattered little. No one would dare fight him, except for Danny, and he was apparently thousands of miles away. Escaping had taken some effect, but once he recovered, it was quite simple. His so-called guardian could do nothing.

Revenge would be his. It was only a matter of time.

I hope that was enough. The chapter's close to 3000 words. Just push the review button and tell me what you think. Fair warning, However: I'll be changing my pen name pretty soon.


	6. Complications

Okay, I know this is overdue, but in my defense, I've had things to do at school. That, and there's a bit of a writer's block involved. In any case, things start heating up in this chapter so enjoy. Warning: Obviously AU as of HBP.

Also, any particular reason why I don't seem to get many reviews? I got a feeling I know the answer.

Sam, Tucker, William, and Travis were together in the park. Sam and Tucker were quite worried as Danny had been gone for four hours, but were trying to hide it, as the other two didn't know Danny's secret.

"Here's something I've been wondering." said Tucker. "What was it like at your old school?"

"Are any of the horror stories about Catholic school true?" asked Sam.

"You don't like religion much, do you?" asked Travis.

"Bingo, captain obvious." Sam replied. "Religion's just another way that people use to control us. I'm not going to fall for it." (Sorry if this seems offensive, but it seemed a Sam-like thing to say)

"Well, there were good and bad things." said William. "Fortunately, bullying was not tolerated and met with severe punishment. (Sorry if I'm wrong, having never been to a Catholic school) The classes were interesting and I learned a lot. Me and Travis learned to actually like one another.

"But not all of it was good. I believed that the teachers were too strict and I was quite a troublemaker in the early. Trust me, I lost count of how many times my palm was hit with a ruler. God, that was fun. However, the worst thing about it was the headmaster. He… I'd rather not say."

"I knew those schools weren't as good as they seem." said Sam. "So what did he do to you? Was he one of the…"

"Calm down, Sam." said Tucker. "You've watched too many Hollywood movies."

"Well, he was a nut, and that's putting it mildly." said William. "Because I believed in evolution and didn't take everything literally, he kept saying I was going to hell. But the worst thing was… well, in any case, once that happened, he was kicked out and the school got sued." He didn't want to mention what has happened to Travis. He could hardly believe that the man had done. William swore that if he ever found him…

"So what do you think of our school?" asked Tucker.

"It's okay, but it's not very fun watching people make out all over the place." said William. "Especially that stupid bitch Paulina…"

"You hate her, too?" Sam exclaimed. "Finally, someone that's not hot and heavy for her."

"Can you not say that?" asked William. "It's disgusting."

"What does that mean?" asked Travis.

"I'll tell you later." William replied. "Drop it." Turning back to Tucker and Sam, he continued: "Anyway, apart from that, the school's okay."

"Tucker, what's in your pocket?" asked Travis. "There's something on it that…" William covered his mouth before he could finish.

"We need to work on your not-embarrassing people skills." William whispered in his ear.

"Well, we got to go." said Tucker, glaring at Travis. "Hopefully, we can find Danny. I've got no idea where he is."

They left William and Travis by themselves. Travis wondered what he did wrong, while William was lost deep in his own thoughts. Why was he so eager to trust them? He had only known them a few days, and while they were pleased with Travis for helping Danny, he didn't think it would last very long. He was certain that he had to be on his guard, as he didn't want them to find out his secret.

Danny awoke in a daze. Most of his injuries were gone, but he was obviously not at Tucker or Sam's house. The place was unfamiliar and there was somebody with him, who seemed to have a very strange eye. Danny slowly moved, testing his body. Fortunately, whoever they were seemed to have helped him and he got up with little difficulty.

"Stay down, lad." the man growled. "You're not recovered yet and Miss Granger will want to see you."

"Who the heck is she?" asked Danny, but he didn't need to answer. A man and a woman, obviously together walked into the room. Danny was wary of tricks, as he had many enemies and wouldn't put it past Vlad to hire them. He considered transforming, but figured that he may as well see what this was about.

"I'm pleased to meet you." said the woman. She looked like she was in her late 20's, had bushy hair, and reminded Danny a lot of Jazz. "My name's Hermione Granger. What about you?"

"Danny Fenton," Replied Danny. "Mind telling me what this is all about, Miss Granger?"

"So we've finally found you." said the man. He had a freckled face, red hair, and a grim look that said he had suffered much in his life; Danny knew that look all to well. "The name's Ron Weasley and all of us are wizards and witches."

"Don't play dumb." said the wrinkled man. "We know about your powers. As a matter or fact, it's the reason we're here."

"This is Alastor Moody." said Hermione. "Forgive him, he has a tendency to be blunt."

"What do you mean, wizards?" asked Danny, confused. However, he had to admit that he was not all that surprised. I mean, he fought ghosts every day of his life and had powers most people could only dream of.

"There is a society of us." said Ron. "We keep to ourselves, making sure no muggles-non magic people- learn of our existence and protect them from afar. We've got our own government and laws, but it'd take too long to explain right now."

"So what do you need me for?" asked Danny. "I just hope this doesn't take too long. I got to get home before my parents get worried and totally kill me."

"Very well, we'll get to the point." said Moody. "You've been mentioned in a prophecy and said to be the only one that can stop the current dark lord. We're in a desperate situation and wizarding Britain is on the brink of destruction."

"It does seem to point to you." Hermione. "_One who walks both worlds… hated by his community…"_

"Okay, I kind of get the idea." said Danny. "I'll see what I can do to help. I assume you healed my injuries?"

"No, we didn't." said Ron. "Your body did not take the magic well and forced it out. Just about took my head off. Anyway, you may as well meet the rest of us."

Danny got up and saw at least half a dozen people surrounding. The one that called himself Severus Snape had a very odd resemblance to Mr. Lancer. Tonks was mildly amusing with pink hair, but to be honest with himself, he couldn't wait to get out. The thought of wizards scared him and to learn he was going to have to defeat one that was obviously very powerful…

"There's something we should have said earlier." said Moody. "We're called the Order of the Phoenix. The group was started by Dumbledore during the first war at the peak of Voldemort's power. Since then, we've been protecting others and helping the Ministry of magic."

"Moody happens to be an Auror, who is likely the equivalent of soldiers in the Muggle world." said Hermione. "Wizards can come from non-magical people, and vise versa, though the latter is pretty rare. Altogether there's about 10 million wizards in the world. There are various branches in government, from the department of sports to the Minister of Magic."

After a few minutes of explanations, most of which he didn't get, the Order of the Phoenix let him go and said they would watch over him. Fortunately, nobody else but him and Moody could see through invisibility cloaks. _probably because of my ghost powers. _

"You are sure of this?" asked Vlad. He, Fright Knight, Skulker, and Technus were conversing in his lab, being sure to shut down the ghost portal first.

"I've got no doubt of it." said the Fright Knight. "It appears as if the prophecy refers to young Daniel." He was injured and still nursing his wounds from picking up the prophecy.

"We cannot be certain it is the young ghost child." said Skulker. "It refers to a ghost hybrid. Perhaps it could be you."

"Perhaps, but who is the current dark lord of the wizarding world?" asked Vlad. He hated to admit it, but he knew little about it. The only reason he knew about Voldemort was the fact that he had fought him nearly 10 years ago. He had won, but Voldemort was a powerful opponent and it looked like the new enemy was even stronger.

"His name is Harry Potter, the so called 'boy-who-lived'." said the Fright Knight. "He has nearly brought wizarding Britain to its knees after 6 years of war and he undoubtedly plans to move on the rest of the world."

"I assume Amity Park is a target." Vlad replied. "I'm sure he's heard of the prophecy as well and listens to the reports of 'Inviso-Bill.' Just when I thought the media couldn't get any stupider."

"Do not fear, Vlad!" Technus suddenly. "I, Technus, grand master of technology and science, will design weaponry capable of ripping their essence apart."

"And what do you know about wizards?" asked Vlad.

"Uh… nothing." said Technus.

"Except that it is obvious that the black figures that attacked Amity around a month ago are spirits of wizards." Skulker chipped in. "I have heard reports from various informants that there are two very powerful ghosts deep within the ghost zone; one bears a similarity to you, but I know nothing of the other, save his power."

Vlad stayed silent, thinking. Perhaps he could get one of them to persuade Daniel to join him. He knew it was not smart to keep Daniel around, but he would be a skilled apprentice, in addition to the fact that his death with draw Maddie and Jack even close together than they already were.

"Gentlemen, I think it's time we pay a visit to Amity Park." said Vlad. He had a new plan for getting Maddie to love him. This time, he would be more subtle, cautious.

Danny was back at his home within a few hours. His parents were extremely worried and looked furious when he said this was caused by a ghost. Jack was more determined than ever to begin his new invention, an advanced version of the ecto-skeleton. Danny only hoped it wouldn't end up proving fatal again in case he had to use it.

Danny called Sam, wanting to let her know she was alright. "Are you serious about this?" asked Sam once Danny told her about the people he was with earlier. "I suggest you be careful. For all we know, they're trying to hoodwink you."

"I can figure that out for myself, Sam." said Danny. "So where's Tucker?"

"I've got no idea." replied Sam. "He's still pissed out about what Travis said. That's a secret I don't want to know about."

"Can't say I blame you there. Anyway, my parents are going to be building an advanced version of the ecto-skeleton. I just hope Vlad doesn't steal this one too."

"You got to be careful. If you have to, destroy it to keep it out of his hands."

"Don't worry, the thought already crossed my mind. On to something else. What do you think of William and Travis?"

"I'm really not sure. They seem to like us, but William seems distant at times, like there are things he doesn't want us to know."

"Hopefully, he and Travis won't be betraying us; I've actually grown fond of them."

"Danny!" Jazz yelled.

"Well, I got to go. We'll discuss this at school tomorrow."

The next day was a typical day at Casper High. Danny got shoved into lockers, drooling over Paulina, while Sam groaned. Tucker was playing with his technology, while Mr. Lancer wanted to see Travis and William and they had been gone nearly two hours. Valerie was currently talking with Danny about a ghost she had fought.

"I have to admit, that shadow of his was strong." said Valerie. "Fortunately, it isn't able to take light very well."

"I still don't get why you fight those spooky things." Danny lied. After all, he had to play the part of a scared 14-year-old, rather than superhero Danny Phantom. "I can't even look at one without screaming."

"Somebody has to protect this town." said Valerie. "If it's not me, than who else? Besides, my benefactor said I'm doing a very good job."

"Hey, guys." said William, walking up to them with Travis. "Did I miss anything?"

"Where the heck were you guys?" asked Valerie.

"Mr. Lancer had us take the C.A.T. tests." said William. "I just hope this doesn't bite me in the ass."

"It seemed pretty easy to me." said Travis. "Why do people make such a big deal out of it?"

"Easy?" asked Valerie. "That test was harder than hell when I had to take it."

"Guess it's all a matter of opinion." said William. "At least we managed to ditch Jazz… at least for now?"

"Why are you running away?" asked Tucker. "She's pretty hot."

"Okay… you being interested in my sister is just plain creepy." said Danny. "Not to mention I'll kill you if you make a move on her."

"I'd watch out if I were you, Tuck." said William.

"Well, well, if it isn't the fat ass." said Dash, walking toward them with his group of bullies.

"Great, now we have to deal with an ass like you?" Sam growled.

"Shut up, Mason."

"It's Manson, Baxter." said Sam. "How stupid can you possibly get?"

"Girl, you do not want to know the answer to that question." replied Valerie.

"Is there any particular reason why you're here, Jackass?" William groaned. He was in no mood for this today.

"You're getting a beating for what you did to me on our first day here." Dash yelled.

"Why do you have a picture of Sam in your pocket?" asked Travis. "There's even a heart around it."

Dash grew furious and punched Travis in the face twice, knocking him to the ground. When he tried to get up, he kicked him in the gut. William immediately reacted and punched Dash in the throat, leaving him in tears.

"Where the heck did you learn that?" asked Valerie.

"Your mom taught me karate." said William. "It started when I was 9 or 10, I can't exactly remember."

After getting to the nurse's office (Which Tucker refused to touch with a 10-foot pole, they got Travis cleaned up and gave him some bandages. William wanted to give Dash a taste of his own medicine, but Danny and Valerie stopped him. He growled, using his practice in self-control to calm down.

Potter's Shadows had taken over Hogwarts within an hour. He had been experimenting with muggle technology and decided to create magicl equivalents. The teachers did their best to get the students out, but nearly half of them were killed, not counting "Potter's Youth".

Draco Malfoy looked proud of himself. He was a high-ranking Shadow and ordered all prisoners to be killed. The Shadows rushed to do as he asked and he laughed as they begged for mercy.

"Sir, the shields are up." said a Shadow. "No force from the Ministry is going to get through them."

"Good, this is the fall of the Ministry." said Malfoy. "I have no doubt that they will try to take the school back and when they do, we will be ready. Nott, why did some of the student body escape?"

"There was… was a secret passageway that led to Hogsmeade." said Nott. He cowered, hoping Draco would not punish him. His hopes were unfounded as he was put under the Cruciatus for nearly a minute. Bowing, he got out of there posthaste.

Draco mused on the battle. It was far from easy, but much less than what they were expecting, no doubt due to the technology his master used. He despised muggle means, but it was not his place to question Potter. About half of the Order of the Phoenix were killed and he heard that his master was preparing to go to America in order to find the one that was said would defeat him.

"Sir, there is something coming towards us." said a Shadow and led Malfoy to the astronomy tower. In the middle of the forbidden forest, he saw something terrifying. The spiders were trying to fight it, but it seemed to be no good. Whatever it was, they were in for a fight.

Dan laughed as he destroyed spider after spider. They actually believed they could defeat him? Even his weakling past self would have little trouble disposing of them. Now that he had returned he knew what he had to do. He had little doubt Clockwork would be after him, but now that he existed outside of time, his powers were useless against him.

When Dan got back to Amity, he had plans for his younger self. He would instruct him in the matters of loss and pain. Once Danny was trained to see a different way, he would make an excellent apprentice. However, his thought were on someone else. Despite himself, he seemed to… he shuddered to think about it… care for Sam. He might not have been human anymore, but he still kept some of the emotions and hormones was one of them. That and he desired some sort of company, which was why he had the Fright Knight serve him in his future rather than simply destroying him.

At least destroying the magical school would help him to relax. So Potter believed he could win? He'd simply have to prove who was truly the superior of the two.


	7. Truce

Okay, since I'm not sure where I'm going to go with "Danny in Jump City" so I may as well work on this. However, before I start the chapter, there's something I'm wondering.

I've watched some of the arguments in the Danny Phantom and I'm wondering: Why do people give a crap who ends up with who? I've seen it get to a near-fanatical level, usually leaning towards Danny/Sam. What exactly is the big deal about that?

Not only that, but many romance stories are cliche, though I've read a few that break away from it, at least somewhat. Someone on gave a pretty good overview of the basic roles in something like this, though it's little I didn't know. It seems to be like it's simply the same thing. Man loves woman, but is attracted to someone else. After a lot of soul-searching, he finally admits it and it turns out she feels the same way. Then there's a misunderstanding when someone else makes a move on either one of them, causing a big fight. After a while, they apologize and fall in each other's arms again to face a great danger (E.G. Vlad) and live happily ever after for the rest of their lives. These are basically the roles the DP character play in most romance stories:

The hero (Danny): The star of the show. Generally, he's the one who's selfless, and will do anything to protect his loved ones. (Anyone notice he sounds like Spiderman?) However, there's always some other girl they're attracted to. (Trixie, Paulina, Cho, etc.) However, in the end, he always gets the girl. Also, there are times when the hero falls into depression or darkness and it's the "Only true love can save him" BS.

The Heroine (Sam): There are various versions of her, ranging from a girl in a dire situation who needs a guy to save her to the one who's pining for him from afar. It still seems to be the same thing, though, being extremely beautiful or at least revealing herself to be so when trying to win over the hero. Let's not forget a surprise meeting one night that turns out to be love at first sight. (Lust at first sight would be more realistic)

Condfiant (Usually Jazz): This is generally the person either the hero or heroine confess their feelings to and tries to get them together. She is always understanding and sometimes the one who mediates things when a fight occurs.

Rival (Paulina or Valerie): They are the ones pining over the hero, or in Paulina's case simply try to break them up. Sometimes it's also the hero's best friend, who tries to deny this because he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. (When this happens, it's usually in the Harry Potter section) However, they eventually make up and accept the fact that the hero and heroine are together, though it's not always forgiven in the heroine's (Sam) case. (Note: To all of you Fanfiction writers out there, I highly doubt Paulina would try to break them up. She's likely simply make fun of them for being "losers". Paulina would think it beneath her to like Danny (Fenton), even pretending.)

Evil (Vlad, Dan, or any one of Danny's enemies): They are the ones who uses their love to trap the hero. Then they make an offer, such as "Join me or she dies". The heroine will be begging her love to forget her, not to do what he wants. Obviously, the hero will join with the villain, and then free the heroine; that is, if she doesn't get out herself. After that, they defeat the villain and live happily ever after. (Note: For those Danny Phantom stories where they end up having sex, it's not especially realistic. At least 98, maybe more, of teenagers do not have the maturity necessary for it. I'll grant some lenience to ones that have Danny and Sam as adults)

I may as well give my preference out of the options: Danny/Valerie. Think about it; it wouldn't be all that surprising. In Sam's case, while a friendship may sometimes be a good basis for a romantic relationship, when you've known each other as long as they appear to have had, it could make the relationship very awkward, particularly when they break up. (It's very rare for couples in high school to end up marrying one another) However, in Valerie's case, Danny does not have to worry about that, at least not as much because they don't have that long of a history. (Let's just keep Danny's secret out of it for now.)

And I have no doubt in my mind that this will end up pissing off at least a few people. I'm sure I'll get some "Interesting" replies. For people who do write romance stories, try to veer away from the cliches, though I will admit that it's difficult, but at least try. There's going to be a little romance in this story, however, and I'll be working on making it somewhat orginal myself. However, an OC would probably work best, even if it does annoy a lot of people.

And now to the chapter (at last):

It had been 3 days and Danny could still hardly believe that wizards actually existed. Oh, he knew they were watching him through an "Invisibility cloak", but it appeared that his half-ghost status allowed him to see through it in ghost form.

Jazz was currently sitting on the dining room table, furiously reporting a report she had to do for psychology class. She had been like this ever since it was revealed that Travis had beaten her on the C.A.T. score. (He still could hardly believe it) For some reason, she also believed he had some kind of disorder. That was obvious to him as well, but he decided not to pry into it.

He walked down into the lab, since his parents were at city hall, offering a ghost hunting class. It made him nervous, but if he could handle his parents and Valerie, he could handle amateurs. He transformed into Danny Phantom and started to work on his powers. To be honest with himself, he prefered to do this alone, as he did not want to show any weakness, even in front of his friends.

He was able to hold intangibility and invisibility for at least a minute at this point in time. His ecto-blasts were becoming more accurate and he was able to conjure up a shield with more speed. He didn't dare try as ghostly wail, as he'd probably destroy everything within 250 feet of himself. (which was why he didn't use it in the last battle) As of yet, he was still unable to master duplication, though he was now able to split at the waist and there wasn't a whole bunch of other duplicated body parts.

Danny had to admit, he was extremely bored. The order members who watched him rarely talked to him, save Ron and Tonks, and even they were reserved.

_I ought to find out a little more about this magical world. _Danny thought. _But where could I find that information? I'm sure the libraries don't have anything and the explanation I got from Miss Granger isn't nearly enough. Jeez, I wonder why she and Ron aren't married yet. _

_And more importantly, why do ghosts hate them as much as they do? Walker was attacking them until I showed up, not to mention Skulker and Ember helped when I fought those things during the summer. Wait a minute, could they have been ghosts of wizards? The more I think about this, the more confused I become. _

He transformed yet again and decided to fly around in order to clear his thoughts. Danny only hoped he did not run into any stray ghosts, as he was in no mood for them.

Valerie was cruising around on jet sled, looking for ghosts as she always did. The only one she had found so far was the annoying box ghost, who was taken down in about 15 seconds. She was in a similar situation but thinking out someone else: her opinion of Danny Phantom.

_Is he good or evil? _thought Valerie. _I still can't make up my mind. He kidnapped the mayor and robbed banks along with other ghosts. Then he ends up helping me beat this ghost named Skulker. He also helped me against the ghost invasion, and then turns around and reveal my indentity to Dad. I don't know what the hell to think!_

However, until he proved otherwise beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was on their side, Valerie would continue to hunt him. Secretly, she hoped that he was evil, because if he wasn't... what would she be? Valerie knew she started hunting ghosts out of revenge, but it was more than that now. She didn't care about that anymore, and in a way, the incident helped her become a better person instead of the stuck-up broad she once was.

What about Vlad? Why did he give her the ghost weapons? Valerie no longer believed what he had told her during the ghost invasion and was a little suspicious of him. He seemed to want her to hunt Danny Phantom more than any other. Did he have something personal against him, and if so, what?

However, that wasn't all on her mind. Valerie's thoughts wondered over to her half-brother, William. He was beginning to find out what Casper High was like and would stay closer to Travis than ever. She admired his protective nature, but Travis was the same age as them and he wouldn't always be there to protect him.

She supposed that the incident with him had really drawn them close. However, there was more to it. Ever since then, he had never been the same and his darkest personality was sure to come out very soon now that he knew that Casper High was a jackass-infested hellhole.

"So is Jazz still furious at Travis beating her?" asked Sam.

"Yep. It's kind of funny to watch." said Danny. "I swear, any day now, her head's going to explode."

"She's not used to being beaten, is she?" asked Tucker, tinkering with his PDA. He had recently bought the upgraded version and was taking full advantage of its additional memory.

"Think it's the first time its ever happened." said Danny. "I heard she tried to take it again, but Lancer wouldn't let her."

"Talking about me, Danny?" Jazz whispered in his ear, startling him.

"Oh, just making fun of you, as I always do." said Danny, trying to regain his dignity. In his opinion, this was a strange reminder of what Miss Granger told him when she was around Jazz's age.

"He's right about one thing: you are taking this too seriously." said Sam. "No matter who you are, there will always be someone better than you."

"If you don't succeed, try again." said Jazz. "I think you're right; I am taking this too seriously. I just can't believe it."

"At least there's finally someone better than you, Jazz." said Danny. "Now you can't say you always know best."

"IF YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO THE DOGS!" The voice startled the whole group, who turned around and saw William standing over somebody. He had apparently been bulling some poor unpopular kid and William decided to get involved.

"Don't worry, he always does this." said Travis.

"When did you get here?" asked Tucker.

"Eight seconds ago." replied Travis, shrugging.

"So this wouldn't be the first time your cousin's done this?" asked Jazz, interested.

"He's been like this since 7th grade when... sorry, he made me promise not to tell." Travis said, nervous about the slip-up.

"You can tell me, Travis." said Jazz. "We can go away from them if you want."

"I can't let him down."

"Travis, you don't have to follow him." said Sam. "You're your on man. William doesn't have any control over you."

"I can't let him down." said Travis and they eventually gave up trying to get him to talk, though Jazz promised to herself to continue asking later. _Maybe William did something to him. He seems like a nice person, but so do sociopaths. I just hope I'm wrong about this. _

"Hey, guys." said William. "What's up?"

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Sam.

"I don't care much for bullies and it would be nice if the teachers actually did something at this school instead of looking the other way." said William. "Particularly when dealing with football players like 'Jackass Baxter'."

"I hope this doesn't happen again..." Valerie muttered to herself but nobody heard her speak.

"Oh, Jasmine, congratulations on your new boyfriend." said Travis.

"How did you know about that?" asked Jazz, then covered her mouth.

"It's simple." replied Travis. "You're wearing red lipstick, right? I saw a vague outline of lipstick on a guy about 10 minutes ago. I also saw you talking to him this morning. I simply put two and two together."

"Jazz has a boyfriend, Jazz has a boyfriend!" Tucker taunted.

"At least she's had some luck." said Valerie. "How were you rejected today?"

"Val, you don't want to know." Danny said, chuckling.

"Guys, break it up before a fight starts, huh?" said Sam.

"Where are you going, William?" asked Travis.

"I got to go do something, Travis." William. "I'll see you later." Hopefully, now he could do what he had to do in this school. So it was a repeat of last year. Apparently the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

"Who is that guy coming up to the Fenton's house?" asked Ron. He and Hermione had watch duty for the day. A few others were watching as well, though they were the closest and the ones who warned the others if they had any problems. The man was obviously wealthy, as he arrived in a limo. He was dressed in a black suit and had white hair.

"His name's Vlad Masters." said Hermione. "He's got his hand in electronics everywhere from Alaska to China. In our world, it would be very difficult not to hear of him."

"I have a nervous feeling about him." said Ron. "Didn't Danny say something about a man named Masters as his enemy? Could he be working with Potter?"

"Ron, I doubt it. From what we've heard of him, I don't think he would bow before anyone. I just wonder what he's doing here."

"Does he know of our world?" He abruptly fell silent when Masters looked their direction. He gave a simple smirk and started knocking on the door.

"That's a definite yes, or at the very least he suspects. Now how much he knows of us is another matter entirely. It's obvious he can see or at least sense us under the invisibility cloak so we have to be cautious. That means no hexes, Ron."

"I'm no longer the implusive teenager you knew in school. Don't worry, I'll be quiet."

"V-man, how great to see you again!" Jack exclaimed, hugging Vlad tightly. Vlad was having some difficulty breathing. "So what brings you here?"

"Do I need any excuse to visit my best friends, Jack?" asked Vlad. "Maddie, I'm glad to see you. So how has the ghost business going?"

"We've had a few problems, but it's really picking up." said Maddie. "We've sold several hundred weapons to the local authorities."

"Come on, let me show you our new invention, the Fenton Spectral disruptor!" said Jack. With that, they went in, and from Vlad's body language, he was rolling his eyes.

"This definitely isn't good." said Hermione. "We've got more than just Potter to worry about."

"Not to mention that Hogwarts was destroyed by an unknown force." said Ron. He had been getting the daily prophet all the way from Britain, though even the American magical world had news on it. At first, it was thought to be the work of shadows, but almost 100 of them were found dead and all their equipment destroyed.

Danny and his friends were walking towards the house, deeply engrossed in conversation. Ron and Hermione could barely make out what they were saying because it seemed like all of them were talking at once. However, they knew that it wasn't exactly going to be a pleasant arrival once they learned that Vlad was there.

"Oh, great, Plasmius is here!" exclaimed Danny. "I'm betting he is going to try yet again to kill Dad and marry Mom. Just the thought of it makes me sick!"

They went inside the house and they decided to follow. They talked it over for a couple of minutes and decided on a plan to make sure Danny was unharmed. They walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Maddie.

"Mrs. Fenton, we've got a bit of a problem." said Ron. "I think there are ghosts in the woods where we were camping."

"Ron, ghosts do not exist." said Hermione. "More likely it was simply an optical illusion or someone pulling a prank."

"I know what I saw!" exclaimed Ron. "You're known to be the best ghost hunters in the town. Can you at least check it out?"

"Of course we will!" said Jack. "Come on Maddie, let's go get the equipment!" In Batman fashion, the two sped towards the lab and ran to the assault vehicle as if rabid animals were chasing them.

"Very amusing, Daniel." said Vlad. "These are allies of yours, I assume?"

"You still haven't told me why you're here, Masters." said Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazmine ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

"So impatient, Daniel." said Vlad. "You'll have to learn one day. In any case, believe it or not. I've come to warn you. There is a master of magic terrorizing wizarding Britain-I happen to know they belong to this world- and there have been mysterious disappearances in the ghost zone and I have come to believe that this new dark lord- the boy who lived, I believe- will be after you. One of my minions mentioned a prophecy and seems to believe if refers to you. In any case, the dark lord knows of you and will soon be arriving. I hope you and your little friends are prepared."

"How do you know what we were?" Ron asked.

Vlad showed the newcomers a device, looking much like a remote. "This is the Dalv revealer. It shows anything of supernatural origin, including wizards. It was obvious you're not ghosts, and you were also hiding under an-I think your kind call it an invisibility cloak- something of magical design, it was quite obvious."

"How do we know you're not working with them to kill Danny?" Jazz demanded, taking out the Fenton Peeler.

"Please, like of your father's inventions could hurt me?" He sneered. Jazz fired it and he fell, stilfling a scream. "I stand corrected. Besides, I do not want my future son killed."

"I will never join you!" Danny exclaimed.

"We'll see, Danny, we'll see." With that, Vlad retreated to the couch, watching Jasmine warily.

"Your enemy, I assume?" asked Hermione.

"He wants to kill my Dad and marry my Mom." Danny replied, shuddering at the thought.

"I can hear you, you know." Vlad replied.

"That's the point." said Danny.

"So he's coming here?" Tucker asked. "Are we going to be able to stop him?"

"We're not sure." said Ron. "Potter is very powerful and even the greatest wizard of our age fell before him. (This is AU as of Half-blood prince) I've got no doubt in my mind that he's coming after you and will be here soon."

"So why exactly are you letting Masters listen in?" Danny asked with a degree of anger.

"He's in danger as well." said Hermione. "So is everyone in Amity. Do you think your parent's weapons can hurt wizards?"

"Allow me to take care of that, Miss Granger." said Vlad. She looked at him in confusion. "You're famous in the magical and my contacts have informed me about you. I've built a few weapons against them, although untested."

He turned to Danny. "My boy, I know you despise me, but we'll have to form a truce, at least for now. From what I have heard, Potter hates non-magical people and that includes Maddie. Will you agree to a cease-fire?"

Danny thought about it for several long minutes. Finally, he said: "I've got a few conditions. One: you do not make ay sort of move toward my mom. Two: Do not touch my dad or my friends or anyone else. And if you break our agreement, I'll..."

"Blast me into oblivion, or worse. I know your mindset, Daniel. Don't worry, I accept, son."

"Don't call me son!"

With that, he retreated to the guest room. Hermione and Ron did a few scanning charms and concluded he truthfully did so. "There's also something worse." said Hermione. "In Britain, there's a monster that's striking down wizards, including the Shadows, Potter's servants. There's little known about him, but a survivor stated that he saw a "D" on his chest. Does that mean anything to you?"

A flash of horror entered Danny's mind. He knew what that meant. For several minutes, he could not speak out of fear. He sat down on the couch and tried to compose himself. Finally, he said: "It's my evil, future self. He's what I could have become; I'm not going into any more detail. Just hope he doesn't get his hands on you."

They decided to let it go. "So how much time do we have?" asked Sam. "That is, assuming we can trust you."

"Hey, we did heal your friend when he was on the brink of death." Ron argued.

"I'll have to agree with him." replied Jazz, speaking up. "Rest assured, I will be keeping my eye on you two."

"I don't care what you think of us." said Hermione. "We're here to make sure he's safe and to prepare for Potter's attack. That will likely be within a few days, so be ready."

"So his enemies have arrived?" Skulker asked, making sure he had heard Vlad right.

"Yes and this means we have to prepare." replied Vlad. "We've got to get as much information as we possibly can. Fright Knight, your job is to protect Maddie at all costs. Technus, you will assist him."

"Do not fear, Plasmius, for I Technus, will use my skill with technology to destroy our enemies!" Technus shouted. "Magic is a speck compared to the power of science!"

"Do not worry, Vlad." said the Fright Knight. "I will see to it that she is protected. And what about Jack Fenton?"

"I care little for his fate." Vlad said, dismissing his statement. "Nonetheless, I cannot strike against him for the moment. I have currently formed a truce with Daniel. We have other things to worry about."

"This will be enjoying!" exclaimed Skulker. "I have always wanted to hunt a wizard and this one will be worthy of my skills."

"I too will enjoy experimenting with the possibilites of magic!" said Technus, and Fright Knight immediately cuffed him around the head for shouting.

"You all know what to do." said Vlad. "I will return to my castle and obtain these weapons in addition to my other servants. Well, Fright Knight and Skulker technically are not, but that is what I consider you, nothing more."

Vlad grinned. He did not need to break his truce with Daniel. All he had to do was get his idiot father into danger he could not defeat and appear to save Maddie. If he played his cards right, everything he wanted would be his, including the Packers.

Meanwhile, someone was in Casper High, sneaking around. There was nobody else there, but it was a simple matter to dodge security. He put anonymous boxes into several lockers and grinned as he knew what the results would be.

Well, plans, plans and more plans. Sorry I'm not more diligent at updating, but I want to be careful about where I want this story to go. Anyway, I got a feeling that any replies I get will be because of my rant earlier and not the story. That's the way it is. If you must flame, at least do it intelligently.

I've also heard some questions about why Harry turned evil. You won't find that out for quite some time, though I assure you, you will get an answer.


	8. Meeting of the chosen ones

I'll be able to concentrate on this story more now that "Danny in Jump City" is almost finished. This chapter is where Harry and Danny finally meet. I know a lot of my fans have been waiting for this, so I'll oblige. Hopefully, I'll be able to update about twice a month, depending on how much schoolwork I have.

Anyway, I thank everyone who reviewed and had the patience to stay with me. I know I'm not very good when it comes to updating. Besides, I've got a couple of one-shots planned, one of them in this universe. Okay, I better get on to the story now. Warning: I may have to change the rating to M in the future.

Dan Phantom observed the destruction at Hogsmeade. It felt wonderful to finally kill again, to have someone die at his hand. He had missed out on much pleasure when he was trapped in the damned thermos but he was free now and prepared to put the magical world through hell.

However, there was one thing that bothered him. There was a witch and very powerful as Dan could sense the level of magic a witch or wizard had. She had put a spell on him the second before he killed her, but it was one unfamiliar to him. Still, it seemed to have little effect; few spells did.

He slowly walked through the desolate streets, coming across a group of aurors and hit wizards who attempted to stop him. They believed their pathetic skills could match the most powerful being in existence? Dan laughed at the thought of it.

As for the so-called Dark lord Harry Potter, he wasn't concerned in the slightest. In his future, Potter was a wreck, running for his life, his servants dead or abandoning him. Soon his younger self would become him. It was only a matter of time.

"I've been wondering when you would arrive here, Dan." said a voice and he charged up an energy blast. Clockwork had arrived, staring at Dan. "I cannot let you harm my charge."

"Your charge?" he snarled. "You mean the guardians of the ghost zone assigned you to look after my younger self? Please, like you or anyone else can stop me."

"Your arrogance is your greatest weakness." Clockwork stated.

"And your pathetic mercy is yours. To think I once considered you a threat. Now answer my question: why are you here?"

"I am responsible for both you and young Danny, despite the darkness in your heart. Which means I have to keep you two out of trouble." He said the last sentence with a smile.

"Do not label me a child, Clockwork! My power is far beyond yours."

"Your anger reveals your doubt, but as I stated earlier, I have not come to fight, merely to talk."

"You mean you want to change my future. You have delayed it, perhaps, but rest assured, it will happen. Danny's destiny is to turn into me, and you fear that, don't you? You think of him as a son, falling to the so-called "Daddy Curse" (This I obtained from an HP story, "Daddy's Favorite") You can't bear the thought of him being killed or harmed. How quaint, you've fallen to pathetic human emotions."

"Being human does not mean you are weak, Dan. This is something you have never understood."

"You haven't given me any evidence to the contrary! Humans fell like sheep to the slaughter, regardless of whether or not they had powers."  
"And yet you were beaten by a human."

Dan wanted to yell his denial, but found that he couldn't. As much as he tried to deny it, find some excuse for it, the fact remained that he was defeated by his younger self. "That was luck, nothing more! He will not be so fortunate next time we meet."

"The strength of humanity comes not from physical strength, but courage and spirit. This is what you must understand and I cannot allow you to continue your actions."

"You intend to stop me, Clockwork? If so, I will destroy you here and now. Besides, I have a feeling you were the one who gave him my ghostly wail."

"That is true, perfectly true. And now I will give you something as well." He threw a silver orb at Dan, who did not dodge it in time. It bound to him and he screamed in fury. He launched his wail, but Clockwork had already disappeared.

_Coward! _He snarled to himself. In any case, what did it matter? What could that orb possibly do to him?

And yet there was a shadow of doubt in the back of his mind.

"Would you look at this." Said Valerie. "Apparently there's some brain-a-thon in city hall in two weeks. Maybe I ought to give that a try."

"No thank you." said Tucker. "I'll stick to sitting on my butt, slacking off, and hitting on girls, thanks."

"Yeah, that keeps you really busy." William said sarcastically. "Well, I ain't going to do it, since I'm sure Travis will enter. So what's first prize?"

"250 dollars." Danny stated, reading the pamphlet. "Wow, I'm almost tempted to join. I know Jazz is going to. She won the last one. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Last I heard, she was talking to Travis about something." said Sam. "Don't know what it is, though."

"From the looks of it, it's serious." said William. "If there's anything wrong with him, I'd like to know. If Dash did anything to him, his next stop will be the emergency room. Oh, that reminds me. He's coming."

Sure enough, Dash was opening his locker while talking to Paulina. However, when he opened it, he found that it had been sprayed with yellow paint. Growling, he looked in his backpack only to find around half a dozen broken eggs. He yelled in fury and turned his eyes to the group.

"Fenton, you're a dead man!" He bellowed.

"What are you, an idiot?" Valerie demanded. "There's five of us and only one of you."

"And I've beaten your ass to the ground twice." William added. "You sure you want to risk it?"

"I'll get you for this, Fenton." He said with a deadly glare, than walked away.

"Did you do something?" asked Sam. "I thought we told you to stop abusing your… I mean, play pranks on the football team."

"That was awesome, Danny!" exclaimed Tucker. "How did you do it?"

"Guys, I didn't do anything." said Danny. "I don't play pranks anymore. Wonder who did do it?"

"At least half the school would give up their left hand to get back at that guy." William said, Valerie agreeing. He knew who did it and was pleased that he could finally stand up for himself. With his help, they'd change this school back from a crooked, corrupt admin.

"Hey, guys." said Jazz, walking up to them with Travis. "Having fun without us?"

"Where have you two been?" asked Tucker. "I thought a ghost kidnapped you."

"So where's your equipment, speaking of ghosts?" Danny asked Valerie.

"My dad finally gave up and decided to let me but I have to have a tracker at all times." She replied. "Also, I'm teaching William here a few tricks."

"Guns aren't my thing, but I'm getting better." He said. "I just hoping to beat her in our next match."

"You're a 9th degree black belt, right?" Sam asked Valerie.

"Yeah, but I almost lost." She said. "He's the fastest guy I've ever seen."

"I'd like to see you two in action." Tucker said, winking at Valerie.

"Tucker, are you ever going to grow up?" Sam demanded.

"Come on, we don't need to fight this early in the day." said Danny. "We only have a couple minutes until lunch ends, so let's make the most of it."

"And by the way, I'm sure you and Tom will work things out, Jasmine." Travis said out of the blue.

"What?" Jazz asked, confused.

"You and him are going out, right?" He said. "Yesterday, I noticed he was reading a romantic note. I couldn't see the name, but it was written in cursive and black pen. Do you know how many people do that?"

"No, I don't, nor do I care." said Sam.

"Maybe 5 people in this school." said Travis, not noticing Sam's sarcasm. And the smudges are left to right, which indicates that whoever wrote the note is left-handed. And since Jazz writes with her left hand, I figured it was probably her."

"Okay, and how did you know they were having problems?" asked Danny, watching Jazz's face heat up.

"Tom hadn't shaved this morning, which I'm sure Jazz always insists on, being a nest freak." Travis continued. "And his underwear was above his pants, something else you frown upon. Finally, I didn't see a soda bottle in your car and I know for a fact that Tom drinks a Pepsi every day before school."

"Jeez, you never cease to amaze me Travis." said Valerie.

"It's a gift and a curse." Travis shrugged.

"You realize we're going to talk later, right?" Danny stated, looking at his sister.

"Looks like you have some competition for the Brain-a-thon, Jazzy-Pants." said Tucker, using Jack's nickname for her.

"Miss Fenton, may I talk with you?" Mr. Lancer requested. He looked around at the group. "It's about the school newspaper."

"All right. See you later, Danny." said Jazz, walking off with him.

"That's…That's strange." said Travis.

"What's strange?" asked Valerie.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "We better get to class."

"But class hasn't…" William began, but was cut off but the bell. Each of them went to their respective classes. Will knew that Travis had seen something. He didn't know what, but it was something.

I'm glad you came to see me." said Jason Masters, Vlad's younger cousin who was 15 years younger than him. He bore a striking resemblance to Vlad, only his hair was brown and he was a little bit shorter. He lived in Britain and happened to be a wizard. "It's been nearly 5 years."

"I've had other things on my mind, I'm afraid." Vlad replied.

"Still after Maddie, I see." Jason stated. "Look, Vlad, she's in love with Jack. you're going to have to accept that. I know you haven't had a lot of happiness in your life, but that is not the way. Why don't you just make amends with them?"

"We've had this conversation before."

"And yet you still don't listen to me."

"Look, I'm afraid I didn't come here simply to visit you. This is important. I need you to tell me everything about Harry Potter."

"You mean besides the basics? Well, I was friends with him in 7th year and he was living under a heavy burden. His blood relatives, the Dursleys had considerable injuries over the summer and while he was suspected, the ministry couldn't prove anything. Not to mention the war was at its peak and they wouldn't touch their hero."

"So does he have any sort of weakness? He's likely going to attack us very soon and I need to know."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. One that's possible is his hatred of muggles, so the targets can be fairly predictable. He, however, was more careful than Voldemort and did not strike openly. I still remember the invasion of Hogwarts and Voldemort's downfall."

"I believed that they referred to him as He-who-must-not-be named."

"They did and many do to this day. I, however, still call him by his proper name. After that battle, he was never the same. He went to St. Mungos, but physically everything was fine. After graduation, he disappeared and no one had seen him for over two years before he finally returned. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you."

"There is one more thing I'm here for. I would appreciate it if you would help protect young Daniel, see if we can't obtain an ally Potter has no knowledge of."

"You know I'm remaining neutral in this war, Vlad. Danny Fenton? Isn't he the son of Jack and Maddie?" He remembered Vlad telling him once he had finally admitted to Jason that he was half-ghost. "I don't mean to pry, but what is your interest in him?"

"I want him as my apprentice and son. In spite of myself, I do care for the boy, as foolish as he can be. He doesn't see the true world and still tries to play hero. Little does he know that one day, the very people he protects will turn against him."

"Such is the nature of life. But he will have his friends and family, no matter what. You never understood that not all people are looking out for themselves."

"Spare me, Jason. I don't need to hear your little 'you need happiness in your life' speech again."

"I'm only trying to help you, Vlad. Besides, haven't I stuck by you, in spite of everything you've done?"

"Let's get off that subject."

"As you wish."

"Is there any more news in Britain? I know some because of my ghost contacts, but I am sadly ignorant of many happenings in this world."

"There is something else. Hogwarts was destroyed by a powerful ghost. Nobody knows much about him, except for the fact that he is very dangerous. He bears a certain resemblance to you, except that he is dressed in black and white and has a D on his chest."

"Daniel? He can't possibly be responsible for this. It would have to be some ectoplasmic mutation."

"You forget the ghost also looks like you. I'd advise against fighting him, Vlad. From what I've heard of his power, he surpasses even you."

"So will you come? You are a skilled wizard and I do not wish to see Maddie or Daniel harmed."

"Very well, I'll go with you. Let's hope that we have enough time to prepare before Harry attacks. Maybe I can persuade the American wizarding government to take action."

"From what you've told me, it's unlikely. European and American wizards despise one another."

"Perhaps, but I must at least try. Now come on, we must go."

"I've got a private jet waiting at the airport with luxury you could only dream of, cousin."

"Yeah, rub it in your cousin's face." He laughed. It felt good to do so again. Jason apparated, while Vlad teleported. (Yes, I know they're basically the same thing)

"Are you going to tell me what you noticed about Lancer?" William asked Travis after school.

"I'll tell you once I'm certain." Travis replied. "I don't want to say anything before that." William grinned to himself. It appeared as if Travis had found out one of Lancer's dirty little secrets and he could use this to his advantage. He didn't like resorting to blackmail, but would it if it was necessary.

"Well, tell me once you find out, okay?" William stated and dropped the topic. "Have any idea where Danny and the others went to?"

"They said they were going to the mall, but they're lying. The mall is northwest of Casper high and they traveled north. I'm sure they're hiding something."

"Travis, there's one thing I need to ask you. I know you can figure out almost anything about people simply from meeting them, but you shouldn't blurt it out loud. Not everybody is as understanding as them, as I'm sure you remember from our old school."

"Yeah, so should I not tell you?"

"No, tell me. Besides, I'll keep it a secret." He was lying through his teeth, he knew, but he didn't have any other way to convince his cousin. Travis was a pacifist; didn't believe in violence.

"Okay. We better head home. Valerie said her and her dad would meet us. She wants me to help her with ghost-hunting."

"You don't have to, you know."

"She's my cousin; I have to help her."

"Hey, guys." said Tucker, walking in front of Sam Travis noticed that Danny wasn't anywhere to be seen. "You two having an argument?"

"No, we were just talking." said William. "Where's Danny?"

"He said he had to take care of something." said Sam. "What, I don't know."

"Going to enter the Brain-a-thon, Sam?" William asked.

"I have to admit, I've thought about it." Sam replied. "I don't need the money but I'd like to prove to our school that just because I'm an individual, it doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"Well said, Sammy." Tucker said. Sam growled at her hated nickname and hit Tucker in the back of the head.

"Guys, we don't need any violence here." said Travis. "And Sam, your parents are having a party, right?"

"How did you know that?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I caught a glimpse of your planner during Geometry." Travis replied. "There was something scheduled for 8:00 PM tonight but you had crossed it out. Considering that you don't get along with your parents and disagree with them on everything, it was a logical conclusion."

"Jeez, you still amaze me." William laughed. "So when is Danny going to meet with us?"

"I can't believe you actually beat me, Susan." Jazz told her friend. Susan Barnett was Jazz's age, and among the best English students in the school. She had blond hair, brown eyes and a body most girls would kill for. However, she was also extremely depressed. For the past couple of months, she had turned from a confident woman into a shadow of her former self. Jazz had inquired many times but failed to get her to talk.

"I suppose I can do it every once in a while." Susan replied in her usual soft voice. "What did Mr. Lancer want with you?"

"He wants to make me president of the newspaper club." Jazz said in an excited tone. "Can you believe it? This'll be great for my college resume."

"I'm glad to hear that you've got a successful future ahead of you."

"Come on, you do too. All you have to do is believe in yourself. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong? I can help you."

"No, you can't, Jazz. Just let me deal with it on my own."

"You've been like this since school started. What the hell is going on? I've noticed that you seem to be afraid all the time. Is somebody abusing you?"

"Nothing is happening, Jazz. Just drop it."

Before she could inquire further, Phantom fell at her feet. He was glaring up at the Fright Knight, who had his arms crossed.

"Susan, take cover!" she yelled, trying to act panicked. She watched her brother and the Fright Knight fight. They were evenly matched or at least more so than the last time they fought. Phantom fired a series of ectoplasmic blasts out of his hands and eyes.

"Jeez, is that really Phantom?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, so stay down!" Jazz exclaimed. "I don't want that other ghost catching sight of us!"

After about 2 minutes of fighting, Phantom defeated the Fright Knight but before he could get him in the Fenton Thermos, he retreated. He groaned and mumbled something about killing someone.

2 hours later:

"Hello again, Daniel." Said Vlad. "I see you didn't expect me back so soon. Ah, the wonders of money and power! You realize my offer still applies."

"For the last time, I am not going to help you kill dad and marry mom." Danny snarled.

"Wait a minute, he's trying to kill them?" Ron asked in confusion.

"We've got other things to worry about." Jazz put in before they started arguing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Danny." said someone he didn't know. "Vlad's told me a lot about you. My name's Jason Masters, a cousin of his."

"Great, just what we need: One of his relatives." Sam complained.

"You certainly have a way with people, Vlad." Jason laughed. "So this is the legendary Order of the Phoenix. I was asked to join at one time, but I declined. So what do you know about Potter's activities? It might be a exciting experience to see you guys in action.

"Calm down, Mr. Masters." Hermione stated. "Now we have informants that told us that Potter is currently in the United States. It won't take him long to find us."

"Yes, you made that perfectly clear." said Vlad. "We're ready to fight and all we can do is wait. So what is the point of this meeting?"

"What kind of power does he have?" asked Danny.

"He's invincible to most spells, has a lot of power, and will do anything to rule the magical world." said Ron. "Even the killing curse won't destroy him. He's not human enough for that any longer."

"Well, well, this is interesting." said Skulker, coming up to them with Technus and Fright Knight. "They will make a fine addition to my collection."

"Skulker, be silent!" Vlad snapped. "They're our allies, at least for the time being. In any case, they'll be plenty for all of us once Potter decides to attack."

"Yes, he knows of the prophecy." said Fright Knight.

"Excuse me, I'm missing something." said Tucker. "Did you say a prophecy?"

"Yes, it is said that only one who walks both worlds can defeat the dark lord." said Hermione. "There is some debate as to what that means, but our order believes that it refers to young Danny."

"Great, I've got another homicidal maniac after me." Danny groaned.

"So what do me and Tucker do?" asked Sam.

"You two are going to have to stay out of the way." said Hermione. "It's likely that you'll be little more than a liability."

"Hey! We're just as able to fight as Danny." said Tucker.

"She is correct, Foley." Vlad stated. "Unlike young Daniel, you two do not have any powers. Potter's servants-Shadows I believe they're called- will kill you without a second thought, and since I highly doubt either of you have used a firearm before, you'll make little impact in battle."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Masters is right." Said Danny. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. I'd never forgive myself if that happened."

"Don't worry, I'll look after you two." said Jason.

"We're not children!" Sam said. "We can look after ourselves."

"If she wasn't half my age, I'd consider dating her." Jason whispered in his cousin's ear.

"Can we stop getting off topic here please?" Ron snapped and they fell silent. "Look, we've got various order members placed over Amity. If Potter attacks, they'll be ready to move in a heartbeat. However, this is not going to be an easy fight, considering his forces are pushing 1,000."

"This will be quite a hunt." Skulker said with a grin.

"I, Technus, will use my technological superiority to obliterate all my enemies!" Technus.

"Be silent, fool." said Fright Knight. "Magic interferes with electricity, so that ability will be useless."

"He's right." said Hermione. "All of us are ready for action. I don't think there's much more to be said."

"Well, except that I hired a few wizard hunters to give us some assistance." said Vlad. "Not to mention I'm shipping a package of anti-magical weapons to Miss Grey."

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the street. About 10 Shadows were there, picking out about a dozen unfortunate victims and began torturing them. They immediately went into action, Ron and Hermione stunning three of them and engaging the rest in combat. Jason fired spells from afar, taking another one down.

"This is certainly going to be an interesting experience." said Vlad. "Come, Daniel, they will need our help. Fright Knight, watch over Maddie."

"As you wish." said Fright Knight. He flew off, leaving Skulker, Technus, Danny and Vlad.

"Crucio!" yelled a shadow and Danny fell to the ground in pain. It didn't have an much of an effect on him because of his ghost powers, but it was still very painful. It only lasted a couple of seconds before Vlad blew him apart.

"You didn't need to do that!" Danny protested.

"This is a battle and people will die." Vlad retorted. "Should I have simply kept you under torture?"

All of them went their own separate ways, Danny encountering two more enemies. Cautiously, he fired minor ecto-blasts, but they put up shields and blocked them. Danny was fired to dodge green spells that they launched out of their wands. He backhanded one of them, sending him to the ground with a painful jaw. The other fired a dark spell, knocking him back, but didn't do much else to him.

Danny immediately flew towards him and knocked him out. Skulker appeared and restrained the two, intending to use them for experiments. Danny saw that there were at least 50 of them and they were in serious trouble. Technus was doing his best to fight off a group of 8, but it was very difficult.

"I, technus, will defeat you pathetic Shadows!" Exclaimed Technus, but now they were using spells that were meant specifically for ghosts. He collapsed to the ground in pain. Danny flew to him and confronted the group. They launched spells but this time, he was ready with a shield. It was difficult, but the shield held.

In return, Danny fired a series of energy blasts, knocking them out despite the shields. Three of them retreated but the remaining one fired a nerve-shattering curse at him. Fortunately, his ghost abilities kept it from doing any real damage.

He was enraged at the heartless and punched him in the face as hard as he could, shattering his skull. He then threw the body against the wall. Danny could hardly believe what he had done. It appeared as if Vlad was right. He was becoming him.

"You saved me, child?" Technus asked.

"I'm not heartless enough to let you suffer in pain." Danny replied, panting. "Besides, we're allies, at least for the time being."

"Interesting!" he exclaimed. "I Technus, will file this incident away for further observation!"

Danny was hit by a powerful shock and found himself facing the dark lord. "Well, well, the famous ghost Danny Phantom." he said, sneering. "We meet for the first and last time. It will be a pleasure to crush you beneath my power."

"I've heard this speech a thousand times!" Danny exclaimed. "Just shut up and fight!"

He fired a series of energy blasts, but Harry simply put a dark shield around himself and they splattered harmlessly. In return, he fired anti-spectral spells and Danny was finding it difficult to dodge them. Eventually, he was hit in the arm with a muscle destroyer and he fell to the ground.

"I expected more of a challenge from you." said Harry. "Yet again I am disappointed. I destroyed Dumbledore; I'll destroy you!"

In response, Danny punched him with his good hand, sending him at least 20 feet. He took advantage and concentrated on healing his left arm. It wasn't perfect, but at least it wasn't throbbing with pain any longer. But he didn't have time to do anything more since he was forced to dodge more spells, waiting for an opening.

Eventually, Harry gave him one and he fired his eye blasts and followed with his ghost stinger. While he was stunned, Danny punched him in the chest, sending him up nearly three stories. He tried to attack again, but Harry put up his shield and it shocked him.

"Your powers are impressive, but your resistance is nothing." said Harry. "You will never realize your full potential. Crucio!"

Danny was hit dead-on and was in a lot more pain than before. He did his best to fight through it, but it wasn't enough. Eventually, he flew into Harry's body in an effort to control him. For about 15 seconds, there was a struggle. Then there was an explosion that destroyed everything within 30 feet, forcing Danny out.

It was painfully clear to him that in terms of power, he was outmatched. That meant he had to use his brains, but Danny knew almost nothing about this enemy, which struck fear in his heart. He was hit by another spell, sending him to the ground.

_I can't use my wail._ Danny thought. _It'd kill everybody around, including bystanders, and I'm not so certain it would work in any case. _

The fight went on for about 2 more minutes, but Danny was beaten and forced to the ground. He had done his best to stop him, but it wasn't enough. He was going to die at the tender age of 15. He hoped someone would help him, Vlad or his parents. Hell, he'd take his dark self at this point.

"Your time is up, Danny Phantom." said Harry. "Spectre Avada Kedavra!"

Ha, ha, a cliffhanger! You're going to hate me for this, I'm sure. Well, I'm going to work on this story every Tuesday and Friday, so expect the next one in about 2 weeks. Sheesh, I got close to 5000 words.


End file.
